Between Songsaengnim and Me?
by Chacha Heenim
Summary: Wookie sudah tak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua yang tejadi padanya, sampai Wookie berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Yesung selamanya. apa yang akan terjadi pada Wookie? LAST Chapter UPDET. Review Please...
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong author baru nih...

hai, salam kenal buat para reader semuanya. Aku chacha heenim. Mian ya kalau FF ini critanya gaje. Reader semuanya harus maklumin ya, soalnya ini FF pertamaku di fandom screenplays ini...

title : Between Songsaengmin and Me

cast: super junior

disclaimer :suju itu milik SMEnt, Tuhan, ama diri mereka ndiri (author cuma mau pinjem doank kok, tapi khusus buat heechul, dia ini sah miliknya author #di bantai petals#)

_^_Happy Read_^_

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan altar. Menunggu kalimat suci itu keluar dari mulut kami. Dan sebentar lagi aku resmi menjadi istrinya. Menjadi istri dari orang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut kami. Dan sekarang statusku telah berubah menjadi menjadi istrinya.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi istrinya meskipun kami terpaut umur yang bisa di bilang cukup jauh. Ya, menurutku itu cukup jauh karena perbedaan umur di antara kami adalah 7 tahun. Bisa menjadi istri orang yang sangat aku sukai adalah sebuah anugerah yang sangat besar dalam hidupku. Aku menyebut itu sebagai anugerah karena sesungguhnya kami menikah bukanlah karena keinginan kami sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa dia juga menyukaiku? Tapi walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku aku tetap yakin seiring berjalannya waktu dia bisa menyukai dan mencintaiku.

Kami bisa menikah karena di jodohkan. Perjodohan konyol itulah yang bisa membuatku mendapatkannya. Aku menyebut itu perjodohan konyol karena itu benar-benar sudah kuno sekali. Sekarang sudah bukan jamannya perjodohan lagi bukan? Mana ada sekarang yang namanya perjodohan? Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku di keluargaku, bagi keluargaku pernikahan itu adalah hal yang sakral jadi tidak boleh sembarangan memilih pasangan dan tentu saja yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku adalah keluargaku bukanlah aku.

Awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah dengan perjodohan ini, karena aku tidak mau di ikat oleh seseorang. Aku kan masih 17 tahun. Lagipula aku kan tidak tau siapa calon suamiku itu! aku kan masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Bisa hang out kemanapun aku mau tanpa harus memikirkan rumah tanggaku. Tapi tetap saja semua usahaku untuk menolak perjodohan itu sia-sia, semuanya hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh appa dan ummaku. Dan mereka tetap kekeuh akan menikahkanku dengan putra sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya akupun dengan terpaksa menerimanya, menerima perjodohan itu.

Dan Oh god, betapa kagetnya aku saat aku tau siapa orang yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti. Namja itu? Namja yang selama ini aku sukai. Namja yang selalu menarik perhatianku di sekolah, dia juga sangat terkenal di kalangan para yeoja maupun namja. Beruntungnya diriku bisa mendapatkannya, berarti tidak sia-sia aku menerima perjodohan ini. Malah ini adalah keberuntungan yang sangat besar bagiku.

Tapi apa kalian tahu, di balik semua ini aku menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar dari semua orang. Rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh keluargaku dan keluarganya saja. Rahasia yang bisa membuat hancur segalanya jika rahasia itu terbongkar. Maka dari itu aku harus menjaga baik-baik rahasia ini. Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu tentang semua ini kalau tidak ingin hidupku hancur..

_Next chap 1,,,,,_

Hahahaha, gimana? Aneh ya prolognya? Emang selalu aneh ya prolog yang aku buat?

Gomawo dah baca

jangan lupa review buat kelanjutan ni epep


	2. Chapter 2

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 1)

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior *para uke jadi yeoja*

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

_^_Happy Read_^_

_Wookie Pov_

"Songsaengnim,, bangun Songsaengnim! Cepat mandi dan sarapan, semuanya sudah siap di meja makan!" ucapku membangunkan seorang namja yang masih sibuk di dunia mimpinya.

"emmm, 5 menit lagi chagi!" jawabnya

"ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil yang susah dibangunkan!" aku tetap berusahan membangunkan namja yang suka seenaknya saja ini

"hmm," dengan cepat dia menarikku hingga aku jatuh ke pelukannya "morning kiss dulu" katanya manja

"kalau tidak mau bangun sekarang, akan ku pastikan Songsaengnim tidak akan dapat jatah dariku selama,,,"

"ani, ani! Aku bangun sekarang" katanya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi

"oh ya, harus berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku Songsaengnim kalau kita hanya berdua seperti ini." Lanjutnnya sebelum benar-benar masuk kamar mandi

Hmm,, aku Kim Ryeowook dan namja tadi Kim Joong Woon. Dia itu suamiku, sebenarnya aku masih kelas 3 SMA tapi karena terjadi sesuatu aku harus menikah dengannya. Awalnya ku kira cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi ternyata dia juga mencintaiku.

_Flashback 1 month ago_

"_Wookie,,," panggil umma dari luar kamarku. Ada apa ya? Tidak biasanya malam-malam begini umma ingin bicara denganku._

"_Ne, umma! Masuk saja pintunya tidak di kunci umma" sahutku pada umma_

"_Wae umma?" tanyaku saat umma sudah ada di kamarku_

"_chagi, kau masih ingat kan bahwa umma dan appa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabat appa?" aduh, kenapa ini lagi sih yang di bahas umma apa tidak hal lain yang bisa di bicarakan?_

"_Ne, umma" jawabku seadanya_

"_umma hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau pernikahanmu akan di lakukan 2 minggu lagi!"_

"_MWO? 2 minggu lagi umma? Aku saja belum tahu siapa namja itu, kok udah nikah sih umma?" aku sungguh tak percaya dengan perkataan ummaku tadi_

"_mian chagi, umma harap kau mengerti. Umma harus ke Jepang karena Appa dipindah tugaskan di Jepang selama 2 tahun. Umma ingin mengajakmu pindah ke sana tapi kau kan sudah kelas 3. Tidak mungkin kalau kau ikut umma dan umma juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup sendiri di sini. Jadi lebih baik kau tinggal dengan suamimu saja. Lagipula beberapa bulan lagi kau akan lulus chagi, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau menikah diam-diam." Umma menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku_

"_tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini umma, aku bisa tinggal sendiri di sini" tolakku pada umma_

"_kau mungkin memang bisa tinggal sendiri di sini, tapi umma tidak tega harus membiarkamu sendiri di sini!" kata umma padaku_

"_tapi umma,,," belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku umma memotong perkataanku._

"_sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur! Umma yakin kau tidak akan menyesal dengan perjodohan ini!" Aku hanya pasrah sambil menganggukan kepalaku meng'iya'kan ucapan umma._

"_oh satu hal lagi, mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya! Dia satu sekolah denganmu.!" Lanjut umma kemudian pergi dari kamarku_

_Tunggu dulu umma bilang mungkin aku sudah mengenalnya dan dia satu sekolah denganku? Siapa ya? Ah, aku pusing memikirkan hal ini. Aku tau tidak ada gunanya aku menentang appa dan umma. Appa sudah berkali-kali memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah di jodohkan dengan putra sahabatnya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya._

_2 weeks later_

_Bagaimana ini? Aku belum tau siapa calon suamiku tapi kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Aku sedikit menyesal tidak menemuinya terlebih aku nurut saja kata umma untuk bertemu dengannya dulu. Huaaaa,, aku ingin kabur saja dari pernikahan ini._

"_Chagi,,," panggil appa membuyarkan semua yang aku pikirkan saat ini_

"_Ne, appa" jawabku sekenanya_

"_Ayo, semua sudah menunggumu" kata appa padaku. Aku langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan appa. Kami berjalan menuju altar._

_Aku melihatnya, melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di depan altar. Huh, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini sih? Tentu saja aku gugup, aku saja tidak tau siapa orang itu. Aku melihat sekelilingku, ehm tidak terlalu banyak yang datang. Tentu saja karena pernikahan ini di rahasiakan dari semua orang. Tunggu dulu, dari postur tubuhya sepertinya aku kenal deh._

_Saat aku sudah berada di samping namja itu betapa kagetnya aku_

"_Songsaengnim?" teriakku tak percaya._

"_Sttt,, jangan berteriak Wookie" ucapan Songsaengnim membuat mulutku bungkam seketika._

_Jadi orang yang akan menjadi suamiku itu adalah Yesung~Songsaengnim? Guru yang selalu popular di kalangan para Yeoja? Dan guru ini pula yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali aku masuk SMA. Aku terus saja memandanginya sampai ucapan pastur mengalihkan perhatianku darinya_

"_Apakah anda Kim Joong Woon bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap pastur itu_

"_Ya, saya bersedia!" jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun_

"_dan apakah anda Kim Ryeowook bersedia menerima Kim Joong Woon sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap pastur itu_

"_Y, Ya, saya bersedia!" jawabku_

"_dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri! Mempelai pria di persilahkan mencium mempelai wanita." kata pastur itu. Setelah itu Yesung~songsaengnim memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisku begitupun denganku, aku juga memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya kemudian dia menciumku._

_End off flashback_

_Normal Pov (At school)_

"Wah,, benar-benar keren sekali Yesung~Songsaengnim itu. Iya kan Wookie?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis kepada Wookie

"I, iya Minnie" gugup Wookie saat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu

"agak dingin dan sepertinya susah di dekati, tapi justru itulah yang menantang. Benarkan?" lanjut Minnie

"kelihatannya tidak tertarik sama yeoja ya? Mungkinkah dia sudah punya pacar? Seperti apa cara bercinta Yesung~songsaengnim ya?" Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa di panggil Hyukkie ikut nimbrung dalam acara menggosip tentang gurunya itu. Dan hal itu jelas semakin membuat Wookie gugup

"wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Jangan-jangan suka cosplay baju putih lagi?" sahut Hyukkie lagi

"COSPLAY BAJU PUTIH?" teriak Wookie kaget saat mendengar Hyukkie mengatakaan pendapatnya kepada yang lain

"Ryeowook~sshi! Sedang ngobrol apa kamu? Kalau nggak mau belajar sebaiknya kamu keluar daripada mengganggu yang lain" marah Yesung saat mendengar Wookie berteriak

"mi, mianhae songsaengnim" kata Wookie pada Yesung

'kenapa dia selalu marah-marah sih kalau di sekolah?' kesal Wookie dalam hati

"sudahlah Wookie, jangan di ambil hati. Yesung~songsaengnim kan memang seperti itu" nasihat Minnie pada Wookie

"Ne," jawab Wookie 'huh, kalian tidak tau saja seperti apa dia kalau di rumah!' kata Wookie dalam hati.

"baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang, siapkan semuanya sebelum kita berangkat Study Tour besok. Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat datang arra?" kata Yesung membubarkan kelasnya

"Ne,, arraseo Songsaengnim" jawab semua anak yang ada di kelas. Mereka semua langsung bubar dan pergi dari kelas

"besok Study Tour ya!" kata Wookie memecahkan kesunyian di kamarnya

"wah, jadi gak sabar pengen jalan-jalan bersama Songsaengnim." Lanjut Wookie yang sekarang telah berada dalam pelukan Yesung.

"tapi mungkin aku bisa mati kalau tidak menyentuhmu selama 4 hari Wookie,,," melas Yesung pada sang istri

"jangan berlebihan, kita kan masih tetap sama-sama selama Study Tour!" malu Wookie

"aku tidak berlebihan." Kata Yesung agak emosi. Jelas saja Yesung tidak terima dengan perkataan Wookie. Ya benar mungkin mereka tetap bersama-sama saat study tour tapi untuk berduaan saja. Bisakah mereka melakukan itu?

"huh, aku mau tidur! Soalnya harus bangun pagi besok!" Ucap Wookie dan berbalik memunggungi Yesung.

"Pokoknya jatah selama 4 hari harus di habiskan malam ini!" kesal Yesung

"tidak mau!" kekeuh Wookie

"Wookie,,," panggil Yesung

"Huaaaaaaa" teriak Wookie

*Skiiipppp,,,, bayangin aja yang mereka lakuin, author masih belom sanggup menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan*

_Esoknya_

"Pagi, Wookie! Eh? Waeyo? Kelihatannya kau kecapekan?" Tanya Minnie pada sahabatnya itu

"Y, Ya sedikit" jawab Wookie

"Ryeowook~sshi, jangan lambat begitu. Kau mau di tinggal hah?" marah sang guru a.k.a Yesung melihat Wookie tidak bersemangat.

"I, iya!" balas Wookie

'huh, padahal ini semua salahnya. Tapi kenapa dia masih sehat begitu ya?' kata Wookie dalam Hati

'seenaknya saja dia marah-marah padaku. Dasar guru pervert, Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan selama Study Tour. Kau akan menyesal telah memarahiku, songsaengnim! Hehehe' tawa Wookie dalam hati

_^_TBC_^_

Gimana? Terlalu cepatkah alurnya atau kurang panjang ceritanya?

Mian kalau banyak typo, buat yang udah review di prolognya Jeongmal gomawoyo. Mian gak bisa bales review kalian.

Satu kata terakhir RnR please…..


	3. Chapter 3

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 2)

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

_^_Happy Read_^_

_**Wookie Pov**_

"Huah,, akhirnya kita sampai juga" Kataku pada Minnie. Ternyata tidak buruk juga Study Tour kali ini hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda, kali ini aku bisa Study Tour bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai, Yesung~Songsaengnim.

"Bagus ya, Wookie? Hei, itu apa?" Minnie menunjukkan sebuah bangunan tua padaku.

"Emmm, itu,,,,!" Belum sempat aku menjelaskan tentang bangunan itu seseorang telah memotong perkataanku

"Itu namanya Glover Mansion. Bangunan yang paling tua di sini, dulu di gunakan untuk menyuplai senjata pada jaman perang." Ternyata orang yang memotong ucapanku itu Yesung~Songsaengnim.

"Wah, begitu ya? Songsaengnim tau semua tentang sejarah ya?" Ku lihat Hyukkie mendekat padaku dan Minnie, dia terlihat semangat sekali bertanya pada Yesung~Songsaengnim. Huh, kenapa Songsaengnim juga terlihat senang berbicara pada Hyukkie?

_**Normal Pov**_

"Kalau cuma melihat saja tidak menarik kan? Kalau kita tahu sejarahnya kita bisa menikmatinya berkali-kali lipat. Lebih baik nanti malam kalian pelajari dulu apa yang ingin kalian datangi besok!" Yesung mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Hyukkie dan Minnie, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Wookie

"Ne, songsaengnim." Jawab Hyukkie semangat

"Kamu paham kan Ryeowook~shi?" Tanya Yesung pada Wookie yang terlihat sedikit kesal

"Wah, di sana! Di sana juga ada bangunan tua yang terlihat bagus sekali!" Wookie langsung pergi dari tempatnya saat Yesung bertanya padanya. Entahlah, Wookie masih kesal padanya atau apa yang jelas saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada Yesung. Dan Wookie merasa lebih baik jika dia menghindar dari Yesung.

'Eh?' Bingung Yesung dalam hati melihat tingkah istrinya barusan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita terang-terangan saja sekarang." Kata seorang yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Heechul kepada Wookie, Minnie dan Hyukkie.. Kebetulan mereka berempat berada dalam kamar yang sama, ya 1 kamar untuk 4 orang Mereka berempat sekarang sedang berendam di pemandian air panas di penginapan tempat mereka menginap

"Siapa di antara kalian yang sudah punya namjachingu? Atau orang yang kalian sukai? Kalau aku, tentu sudah punya Hankyung!" Lanjut Heechul

"Aku sudah punya namjachingu" Sahut Minnie

"Aku belum tapi ada orang yang aku sukai" Jawab Hyukkie malu-malu kucing sambil berdiri hendak mengambil handuknya.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Wookie?" Tanya Heechul

"A, aku,,,"

"Sttttt,,, kalian bertiga, cepat ke sini. Yesung Songsaengnim ternyata juga ada di pemandian air panas. Huaaaaaa tubuhnya keren sekali,,," Kata Hyukkie memotong perkataan Wookie. Ya, Yesung sekarang ini juga ada di pemandian air panas, tapi khusus untuk pria dan Hyukkie sedang mengintipnya sekarang. Pemandian air panas untuk pria dan wanita ini sebenarnya berada di tempat yang sama hanya saja tempatnya di pisahkan oleh dinding pembatas dan kebetulan pula ada lubang kecil di dinding itu alias dindingnya bolong, jadi bisa di gunakan untuk mengintip.

Melihat Heechul dan Minnie berdiri hendak menghampiri Hyukkie, Wookie langsung panic. Di sisi lain dia ingin melihatnya yah walaupun setiap hari Wookie juga bisa melihatnya bahkan sudah pernah merasakannya (?) tapi di sisi lainnya lagi dia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat suaminya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu. Kepanikan Wookie semakin bertambah saat Heechul dan Minnie telah berdiri bersama Hyukkie.

"Mana? Mana?" semangat Heechul

"He,, hei.. jangan,, huaaaa"

BYURRRRRR

"Wookie?"

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Minnie cemas melihat sahabatnya jatuh ke pemandian air panas saat hendak menghampiri mereka. Minnie langsung berlari menghampiri Wookie dan membantunya naik. Tadinya Wookie ingin mencengah mereka agar tidak mengintip sumi tercintanya itu, tapi entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang menimpa Wookie. Wookie terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang!" Ajak Minnie

"Ne,," Kata Heechul, Hyukkie dan Wookie bebarengan

_**Esoknya**_

"Huahhh,, aku masih terbayang-bayang dengan Yesung~Songsaengnim, gara-gara itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalam." Hyukkie tiba-tiba saja ngomel-ngomel gak jelas pada Chullie, Minnie dan Wookie.

"Dasar yadong! Apa sih yang ada di otak yadongmu itu heh?" Balas Heechul "Eh? Kau kenapa Wookie?" Heran Heechul melihat tingkah aneh Wookie

"Jangan-jangan kau menyesal ya karena tidak bisa melihat Yesung~Songsaengnim telanjang?" Tebak Minnie.

"Mwo? A, ani Minnie~ah!" Jawab Wookie yang dari nada suaranya di buat sedatar mungkin.

"A, aku hanya, aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kata Wookie langsung nyelonong pergi agar teman-temannya tidak tanya macam-macam.

"Aneh! Seperti sudah pernah melihat songsaengnim telanjang saja Wookie itu!" Kata Hyukkie pada Heechul dan Minnie.

_**Wookie Pov**_

'Huh, semoga mereka tidak curiga padaku' Kata Wookie dalam hati

"Wah,, daun keberuntungan! (?) Katanya kalau bisa mendapatkan daun yang jumlahnya empat bisa mendapat keberuntungan tapi kenapa itu bisa ada di tempat seperti ini ya?" Heran Wookie saat dia melihat semanggi yang ada di dekat tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, toilet maksudnya.

"Itu namanya semanggi Wookie!" Kata seseorang di belakang Wookie

"Huaaa" Kaget Wookie karena orang tadi ngomongnya tepat di telinga Wookie dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan emmmm mesra. Yap, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung. Tanpa basa basi lagi Yesung langsung menyeret (baca: mengajak *Yeppa gak mungkin kasar ama Wookie*) Wookie ke dalam toilet pria. Toilet pria dan wanita itu bersebelahan karena yang lebih dekat toilet pria jadilah Yesung masukin Wookie ke sana.(*mau ngapain tuh?*#plakk)

"Kau menghindariku ya?" Selidik Yesung

"A, ani songsaengnim!" Jawab Wookie takut. Tentu saja Wookie takut, taukah kalian bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang? Wookie sedang bersandar di tembok dan Yesung menguncinya dari depan siap menyerang mangsanya kapan saja. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Wookie takut, yang membuatnya takut adalah bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatnya?

"Emmhh, song ugh mmh saengnim!" Desah Wookie saat Yesung tiba-tiba melumat bibir mungilnya dengan lembut.

'Ciuman setelah satu hari. Meskipun hanya sehari aku merasa jauh sekali dengannya' Kata Wookie dalam hati

"Kenapa menghindariku? Karena sering aku sentuh kamu ingin menggodaku ya? Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tidak tahan." Goda Yesung yang membuat wajah Wookie kini sudah semerah tomat atau bahkan sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan tadi malam kamu ngintip aku telanjang kan?" Lanjut Yesung

"Bukan! Itu bukan aku." Jawab Wookie apa adanya

"Tidak usah malu padaku! Aku juga,,,, suka lihat orang telanjang!" Yesung terus saja melancarkan aksinya menggoda Wookie

"Yesung~sshi, sudah waktunya berangkat lho!" Teriak seorang guru wanita memanggil Yesung

"Baik, sebentar!" Teriak Yesung

"Dua malam lagi, saat hari terakhir study tour datanglah ke kamarku setelah lampu di matikan! Aku tidur sendiri di sana lalu ayo kita lakukan itu!" Kata Yesung sambil mencium leher Wookie sekilas.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Kamu juga cepatlah keluar." Kata yesung yang langsung nyeolong pergi meninggalkan Wookie

'Percuma aku menghindarinya! Entah sejak kapan aku seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa jauh dari Yesung~Songsaengnim' Gumam Wookie sepelan mungkin.

_**Last day (Wookie Pov)**_

"Sudah ku putuskan! Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yesung~songsaengnim!" Kata Hyukkie dengan semangat 45_nya (*emang mau perang apa?*)

"Mwo? Kau yakin Hyukkie?" Kata Minnie tak percaya dengan ucapan Hyukkie barusan

"Ne, aku akan berjuang untuk membuat Yesung~ongsaengnim menyukaiku!" Dengan yakinnya Hyukkie mengatakan itu pada teman-temannya

'Apa? Hyukkie mau menyatakan cinta ke Songsaengnim? Padahal kan aku janji akan menemuinya malam ini. Ini gawat, Yesung~songsaengnimkan sudah 4 hari tidak melakukan itu kalau di goda Hyukkie bisa-bisa….!' Debat Wookie dalam hati

"Berjuanglah Hyukkie" Ucap Heechul memberi semangat "Datanglah ke kamarnya saat lampu sudah di matikan nanti" Saran Heechul

'Gawat, bagaimana ini?' Resah Wookie dalam hati

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi ya. Kalau ada yang melakukan pengecekan siswa tolong bantu aku agar tidak ketahuan bahwa aku tidak ada di kamar ya!" Kata Hyukkie langsung pergi

"Berjuanglah Hyukkie" Teriak Heechul dan Minnie

"Huh, lama sekali Hyukkie itu? Sudah 1 jam lebih belum kembali juga tu anak!" Kesal Heechul yang menunggu Hyukkie tidak kembali-kembali

"Berhasil nggak ya Hyukkie? Andai saja ada yang mau mengecek mereka sekarang ya?" Kata Minnie penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hyukkie dan Yesung

"Biar aku saja yang mengeceknya" Kata Wookie langsung berdiri

"Hah? Tapi Wookie,,"

"Biar aku saja yang melihat keadaan mereka" Wookie langsung memotong perkataan Minnie sebelum Minnie melarangnya untuk pergi dan dengan secepat kilat (*emang eyeshield?*) Wookie langsung pergi keluar.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-ap,,,,'

Brughhh

"Eh? Hyu, Hyukkie?" Perkataan Wookie terpotong saat orang yang saat ini sedang di carinya menabraknya dengan berlinang air mata dan penampilan yang sangat acak-acakkan.

"Hyukkie…" Panggil Wookie tapi yang di panggil malah melarikan diri dari Wookie

"Jangan-jangan,,,?" Duga Wookie yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Yesung

"Jadi begitu Songsaengnim?" Tanya Wookie saat dia sudah duduk manis di ranjang yang berada di kamar suaminya.

"Ne, aku juga kaget tadi, ku kira itu dirimu Wookie!" jawab Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie mesra.

_**Flashback**_

_Kriett (*ini ceritanya suara pintu yang lagi di buka. Maklum author babo ini gak tau gimana suara pas buka pintu*)_

"_Sudah datang rupanya!" teriak Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi_

_Brughh_

"_Songsaengnim, aku suka padamu! Tolong jadikan aku milikmu malam ini!" tembak Hyukkie langsung tanpa basa-basi sambil memeluk Yesung dengan erat (*Hyukkie, ntar mas Fishy gimana?*)_

"_Hyu, Hyukjae~sshi?" kaget Yesung_

"_Aku mohon songsaengnim, aku sangat menyukai Songsaengnim!" ulang Hyukkie sambil terus memeluk Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung? Dia bingung apa yang harus di katakan pada Hyukkie. Yesung terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan cinta muridnya yang tiba-tiba ini._

"_Hyukjae~sshi, lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamar. tidak enak jika ada yang melihatmu malam-malam begini berada di kamar seorang guru. Nanti semua orang akan salah paham melihat kita jika seperti ini." Kata Yesung lembut sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie_

"_Tapi, bagaimana dengan pernyataanku tadi Songsaengnim?" Tanya Hyukkie memastikan. Sebenarnya Hyukkie juga sangat gugup saat ini. Tapi di enyahkanlah semua perasaan takut dan gugup itu dari dirinya._

"_maaf Hyukjae~sshi, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau kembali saja" kata Yesung halus_

"_tap,,,"_

"_ku bilang lebih baik kau kembali saja!" kali ini Yesung sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya lagi, dengan tegas dia menyuruh Hyukkie untuk pergi._

_Brakkk_

_Hyukkie keluar dengan berlinangan air mata sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan karena gila tapi lebih tepatnya dia malu karena telah di tolak oleh gurunya. Entah kenapa Hyukkie sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati karena tolakan itu tapi justru dia senang karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya walaupun di tolak juga akhirnya._

_**Flashback off**_

"Syukurlah Songsaengnim tidak melakukan apapun pada Hyukkie" kata Wookie pada suaminya itu.

"Meskipun aku memang ingin melakukan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh yeoja lain selain dirimu Wookie!" Ucap Yesung lembut pada Wookie dan membuat semburat pink muncul di pipi Wookie.

"Benarkah? Ku kira Songsaengnim akan melakukannya juga!" Canda Wookie

"Sepertinya aku memang akan melakukannya." Kata Yesung cepat dan langsung mencium sambil menindih tubuh istrinya.

Plakkkk

"Auuuuu, apa sih pake getok-getok kepala orang segala?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena di jitak dengan sangat tidak elitnya oleh Wookie.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa Songsaengnim nyerang aku tiba-tiba hah?" protes Wookie yang kini sudah mulai berani pada suaminya.

"WOOOKIEEE" teriak Yesung pura-pura marah

"N, ne Songsaengnim?" takut Wookie melihat suaminya yang sebenarnya hanya pura pura marah

"Jangan panggil Songsaengnim donk chagi,, panggil oppa. Y-E-S-U-N-G O-P-P-A" sikap Yesung langsung berubah drastis menjadi sangat-sangat manja yang membuat Wookie sweatdrop seketika.

"Tidak sopan tau memanggil seorang guru dengan panggilan o-p-p-a" Wookie malah berbalik menggoda Yesung

"Yak,, aku kan suamimu. Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku oppa, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa jalan besok pagi! Kau mau seperti itu?" Kata Yesung dengan penekanan di kalimat 'Tidak bisa jalan' dan dengan tampang Evil yang dia pinjem dari Kyu (*nah loh? Kok ngelantur gini jadinya?*)

"Ne, Ye, Yesung~oppa" jawab wookie malu-malu ddangko (?)

"Yeeeee,, sekarang ayo kita 'itu'!" Semangat Yesung dan langsung menyerang Wookie seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya juga Wookie gak akan kembali ke kamarnya.

_^_End_^_

**Bercanda kok, **masih ada yang pengen tau lanjutannya gak?

Aku kasih **bocoran** deh untuk **lanjutannya**

_**Next Chapter**_

"_**Kenapa kau kembali?" ucap Wookie pada seorang namja tampan di hadapannya**_

"_**Kenapa kau kembali di saat aku sudah bersama orang lain?" lanjut Wookie yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata. Wookie tidak bisa menahan perasaanya lagi, perasaan rindu sekaligus marah pada namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.**_

"_**Kau pergi begitu saja dariku dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali padamu, hah? Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat kau pergi? Taukah kau betapa menderitanya diriku?" marah Wookie pada namja di depannya**_

"_**Kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku tidak ingin Yesung~oppa tau tentang masa lalu kita. Ku mohon pergi dari hidupku" Wookie semakin terisak dalam tangisannya**_

"_**Kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi darimu dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali padamu!" kata Wookie kemudian langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu**_

"_**AKU AKAN MEREBUTMU DARINYA WOOKIE, KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU LAGI!" teriak namja itu saat Wookie berlari meninggalkannya.**_

Hueeeeeeeeee,,,,,,, gimana? Masih adakah yang ingin tau kelanjutannya? Ayo pada repiew, kalau reader-reader yang baik ini pada repiew ntar updetnya gak lama-lama deh… (puppy eyes)

Mian kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan reader dan masih banyak typonya, chap ini aku buatnya mendadak mumpung lagi libur sekolah gitu! (curcol) hehehe

Nah, sekarang ijinkan Chacha buat bales review kalian ya…!

**ELFishyshfly**: Annyeong juga,, iya gak apa-apa kok! Ni udah aku updet, gomawo..

**Min Hyorin**: Annyeong,,, iya castnya aku buat YeWook, tadinya mau Kyumin tapi si evil Kyu gak pantes jadi guru deh. Ajjushi ya? Di sini Wookie kan umurnya masih 17th, dan beda umurnya aku buat 7 th. Itung sendiri deh brapa umurnya Yeppa,, hehehe gomawo

**Phumie**: Haus ya? Minum aja kalau haus #Plakkk# iya ini udah di updet kok. Mian kalau gak memuaskan

**Sulli Otter**: Kurang panjang unnie? Kalau yang ini gimana? Udah panjang belum? Udah aku updet nih..

**Cloudyue291**: Ini udah di updet kok. Panjang gak ya? Aku juga gak tau nih panjang apa enggak? Belum buat sampe ending soalnya. Di tunggu aja deh ya,,,

**Shappire Pearls**: Annyeong,, hahahaha iya, Yesung emang guru gila plus pervert pisan otaknya *di gebukin istri-istrinya Yeppa*. Ini udah aku panjangin, tapi dikit wkwkwkwkwk

**Dhikae**: Ini udah aku lanjut, hahaha Wookie gagal ngerjain Yeppa di sini, soalnya,,, ya gitu deh pokok'e #plakkk

**Icha**: Pendek? Yah aku samain lah sama suamimu yg pendek itu *plakk bugh bagh di keroyok masal* wadaw,, sakit nih.. nih nih udah aku panjangin. Jangan keroyok aku lagi ya…

**Yamaknae**: Gak masalah mau review di chap brapapun. Udah mau review aja masih untung. Hehehehe sebenarnya sih Wookie niat mau ngejauhin Yeppa tapi sayangnya Wookie gagal ngejauhin Yeppa.

**Arisa Adachi**: Gomawo udah di bilang keren padahal ini abal-abal lho! Wookie jadi yeoja kok disini, authornya lebih seneng kalau para uke di jadiin yeoja soalnya hehehe

**Mauliaelf**: Gomawo chingu, ini lanjutannya

**Kim Taena**: Ampuuuunnnn unnie,,, I, iya ini udah aku panjangin. Masih kurang panjang gak unnie? Kalau kurang panjang di sambungin aja ama tali biar panjang unnie. #plakk. Hehehe ya iya donk unnie YeWook kan Couple Top no.2 setelah Kyumin. Wkwkwkwk. Jeongmal gomawo udah di fav unnie *hugs back Thena~unnie*

**Ira Cloudsomnia**: Gomawo chingu. Hahaha Yesung Pervert! Iya deh, aku bakalan main ke rumah (?)_nya Chingu#plakk. Gak ding maksudnya aku pasti mampir kok ke ff_nya chingu,,,

**Maki Kisaragi**: Yah unnie, kemana aja slama ini? Yeppa emang keren dari dulu (tapi rada babo*duagh di tendang istri2nya Yeppa) kalau gak keren mana mungkin di buat rebutan ama Thena~unnie, Via~chan ama Putri~unnie #plakk. Unnie, gomawo hadiahnya tapi jangan di karungin kasihan Chullie ku Unnie. Ini lanjutannya Unnie

**Ichigo**: Hahaha rencananya sih Wookie mau nyuekin Yeppa gitu tapi gagal acarnya nyuekinnya. Saking cintanya ama Yeppa jadi gak bisa nyuekin Yeppa tuh. Ne, rahasianya emang pernikahan YeWook tapi masih ada 1 rahasia lagi nih, kalau mau tau rahasia satunya tetep baca fic abal ini yah.

**Chidyeewook**: Gomawo saeng,, otak udah buntu nih jadi harus TBC tapi udah di lanjut kok. Gomawo udah di fav saeng,,,

**Nikwon**: ne, gomawo udah mau baca… ini lanjutannya..

**White Violin**: Ne, ne ini udah di lanjut chingu. Emang itu rahasianya, tapi ada lagi satu rahasia lho! Rahasia yang hanya Wookie yang tau. Mau tau rahasianya? Baca terus ya? *maksa*

Mian kalau ada nama yg salah aku tulis dan mian juga yang udah review di prolog gak aku bales reviewnya,,

Satu kata yang gak bosan-bosan aku ucapin RnR please,,,,!


	4. Chapter 4

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 3)

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

.

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

_**.**_

_**At School**_

"Wookie, waktu itu kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak kembali ke kamar?" Tanya Minnie penuh selidik kepada Wookie.

"Ah, a anu Minnie, aku, aku kembali kok! Tapi Minnie dan yang lain sudah tidur." Jawab Wookie terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu saat aku bangun kau juga tidak ada di kamar kan?" Kali ini giliran Hyukkie yang bertanya pada Wookie di iringi anggukan dari Minnie dan Chullie.

"Aah kalau itu, aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk melihat matahari terbit sekalian jalan-jalan pagi. Pemandangan di sana sangat bagus sekali kalau pagi hari." kata Wookie memberi alasan.

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau mengajakku Wookie!" kata Minnie sedikit menyesal tidak di ajak jalan-jalan pagi oleh Wookie.

"Mian Minnie~ah, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau sangat lelap sekali sih tidurnya!" kata Wookie pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mmm, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Hyukkie?" Kata Chullie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Hyukkie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sssttttt, Yesung~Songsaengnim datang tuh" bisik Minnie pada Wookie, Hyukkie dan Chullie saat melihat Yesung memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Dia bersama siapa ya?" Tanya Minnie pada Wookie yang hanya di beri jawaban gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu. Tentu saja Wookie tidak tahu, Wookie kan dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan penuh Tanya dari Hyukkie dan Minnie.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Yesung pada semua anak didik di kelasnya.

"Pagiiiii,,," jawab semua anak di kelas kompak kecuali Wookie yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian! Hari ini kita kedatangan guru dan murid baru di kelas ini!" kata Yesung memulai untuk memperkenalkan orang yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Sebelah kananku ini bernama Choi Siwon dan yang satunya Lee Donghae." Ucap Yesung memperkenalkan kedua namja yang ada di sampingnya.

'a, apa?' kata Wookie dalam hati 'apa mungkin itu,,,?' Tanya Wookie pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar Yesung memperkenalkan kedua namja itu entah mengapa Wookie jadi berkeringat dingin. Wookie terlihat sangat gugup sekali, wajahnya yang tadi biasa-biasa saja kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Wookie terus saja berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang orang yang baru saja Yesung perkenalkan dan sepertinya Wookie tidak berniat melihat siapa ke dua namja itu karena Wookie masih saja berdebat dengan hatinya sampai sebuah suara mengiterupsinya.

"Ryeowook~sshi, apa kau dengar?" kata Yesung membuat Wookie menoleh ke hadapannya.

DEG

Jantung Wookie serasa berhenti berdetak saat matanya melihat langsung orang yang berdiri di samping Yesung. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Wookie sangat terkejut melihat orang itu.

'Di, dia?' kata Wookie bergumam dalam hati.

"Ryeowook~sshi?" panggil Yesung, tapi Wookie tak bergeming sama sekali, Wookie masih tetap saja menatap namja itu.

"RYEOWOOK~SSHI?" teriak Yesung kesal karena tidak ada jawaban dari Wookie.

"N, ne Songsaengnim?" kaget Wookie.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ryeowook~sshi? Kenapa melamun di kelasku? Lalu apakah kau dengar apa yang sedang kubicarakan tadi?" Tanya Yesung kembali.

"N, ne. mianhae songsaengnim" jawab Wookie singkat.

"Ne, jangan ulangi lagi. Sekarang silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Yesung pada 2 namja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida. Mulai hari ini selama 3 minggu aku akan magang di sini! Mohon kerjasamanya!" ucap seorang namja tampan yang mengaku bernama Siwon itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari Mokpo. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap namja tampan lain yang bernama Donghae setelah orang yang bernama Siwon itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini pelajaranku akan di gantikan oleh Siwon~sshi! Untuk Donghae~sshi, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Heechul~sshi dan Hyukjae~sshi." Kata Yesung menyuruh Donghae untuk segera duduk.

"Ok, Selamat belajar anak-anak." Kata Yesung lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hae,,?" kata Minnie sedikit berbisik saat Hae berjalan melewati bangkunya.

"Minnie?" kaget Donghae melihat Minnie

"Hehehehe, lama tak jumpa Hae!" kata Minnie dengan senyum aegyonya

"EHm, Donghae~sshi! Bisakah kau segera duduk di bangkumu karena aku akan segera memulai pelajaran kita hari ini?" kata Siwon memberi perintah pada Donghae.

"Ne, Songsaengnim". Jawab Hae lalu segera melesat duduk di bangkunya

_**.**_

_**Saat istirahat**_

"Hae,, sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Minnie pada orang yang di panggil Hae.

"Beginilah Minnie, seperti yang kau lihat!" kata Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Minnie

"Ah ya, aku sampai lupa. Hae, kenalkan ini teman-temanku. Kau belum kenal kan dengan anak-anak di kelas ini?" Tanya Minnie sambil mengenalkan ke-3 sahabatnya itu. Hae hanya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan Minnie.

"Lee Donghae imnida, aku sepupunya Minnie!" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya pada ke_tiga sahabat Minnie.

"Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Hyukkie. Huaa jadi kau sepupunya Minnie ya?" kata Hyukkie sedikit malu hingga muncul semburat pink kemerahan di pipinya

"Kim Heechul, panggil saja Heechul atau Chullie." Kata Chullie sedikit cuek

Sejenak mereka berempat diam, menunggu Wookie memperkenalkan diri tapi Wookie sama sekali tak bergeming. Bahkan hanya sekedar menoleh saja tidak di lakukannya. Wookie hanya duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Wookie~ah, kau kenapa?" cemas Minnie melihat sahabatnya itu murung sejak adanya guru dan murid baru di kelasnya. Padahal kan tidak ada yang salah dengan ke dua namja yang baru saja bergabung di kelasnya itu.

"Wookie,,," Minnie sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Wookie karena Wookie sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

"AH, wae Minnie~ah?" kaget Wookie

"Kau kenapa Wookie? Kau tidak ingin kenal dengan sepupuku ya?" ulang Minnie

"Ani Minnie~ah, aku hanya sedang malas saja! Ah, mmm Kim Ryeowook Imnida" ucap Wookie pada Hae yang di jawab anggukan kepala dari Hae. Tapi setelah memperkenalkan diri Wookie kembali pada sikap pendiamnya, dia kembali menunduk.

"Kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya kau sedang bingung!" Tanya Minnie mencoba memastikan, mungkin saja kan Wookie memang sedang bimbang hatinya

"Tak apa-apa kok Minnie." Jawab Wookie

"Ah begitu ya, kau mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar nih!" Ajak Minnie pada Wookie yang dari tadi hanya diam saja jika tidak di ajak berbicara

"Tidak Minnie, aku mau ke atap saja! Aku ingin menyegarkan fikiranku di tempat yang sepi." Kata Wookie langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minnie yang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Wookie ya?" kata Minnie pada Hyukkie, Chullie dan Hae

"Ya sudah kita ke kantin saja, Hankyung sudah menungguku tau!" Ajak Chullie pada ketiga orang yang masih bengong melihat tingkah anrh Wookie.

.

.

_**Wookie Pov**_

Kenapa begini? Kenapa di saat aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku dia harus kembali lagi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Harusnya dia tidak perlu kembali lagi. Wajahnya, suaranya, senyumnya, tatapan matanya. Semuanya mengingatkanku akan kenangan itu, kenangan yang sudah ku pupuk agar hilang dari fikiran, hati dan hidupku. Tapi perasaan itu kini menyeruak kembali, perasaan yang sudah berhasil hilang kini kembali lagi.

"Sadarlah Wookie, kau sudah punya Yesung~oppa, jangan kau pikirkan orang yang pernah ada di masa lalumu itu!" kataku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Saat ini pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, memikirkan orang yang pernah mengisi hidupku dulu. Tapi itu 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku.

"AAARRGGGHHH" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya.

"Wookie?" panggil seseorang padaku. Aku seperti mengenal suara ini, suara orang yang sangat aku rindukan sejak dulu tapi aku berharap semoga saja aku salah. Semoga saja bukan orang itu. Ku beranikan diriku menoleh padanya dan,

DEG

Dugaanku seratus persen benar.

_**Normal Pov**_

"Wookie?" panggil seseorang pada Wookie. Tapi Wookie tidak langsung menoleh padanya. Wookie terlalu takut untuk sekedar menoleh padanya. Takut akan kenyataan bahwa orang yang memanggilnya saat ini adalah orang yang sama yang sedang di pikirkannya. Wookie berusaha berfikir positif bahwa mungkin dia salah orang, dan dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki Wookie mencoba menoleh pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

DEG

"Op,, Oppa?" kaget Wookie melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri di depannya dengan seyum mengembang di bibirnya. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa namja tampan itu sangat senang melihat Wookie.

"Bagaimana kabarmu chagi? Aku sungguh merindukanmu!" Kata namja tampan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Wookie, tapi berbeda dengan Wookie bukannya merasa senang seperti namja itu tapi Wookie malah terlihat ketakutan. Terbukti dengan Wookie yang berjalan mundur mencoba menjauh dari orang yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat padanya sampai akhirnya Wookie kini sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena tembok yang ada di belakang Wookie.

Kini namja tampan itu sudah berada tepat di depan Wookie yang kelihatan takut, Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk Wookie tapi,

Plakk

Wookie menghempaskan tangan Namja yang berusaha merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak Wookie dengan sorot mata takut bercampur marah

"Chagi,,,? Kau kenapa?" Heran namja itu melihat tingkah Wookie

"Aku telah kembali chagiya! Kau tidak suka aku kembali?" Tanya Namja itu masih dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut.

"Pergi kau! Jangan sentuh aku?" teriak Wookie pada Namja yang hendak menyentuh tubuh Wookie kembali.

"Wookie~ah, jangan seperti ini chagi. Aku tau kau juga rindu padaku bukan?" Kata sang Namja heran melihat tingkah Wookie yang seakan-akan takut padanya tapi namja itu juga melihat ada kerinduan yang besar dari mata Wookie, orang yang masih di anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Ya benar, Namja itu, Namja yang kini berdiri di depan Wookie adalah kekasih Wookie sebelum Wookie menikah dengan Yesung. Namja yang masih menganggap Wookie sebagai kekasihnya setelah sekian lama pergi tanpa memberikan kabar pada sang kekasih yang selalu setia menunggu kepulangannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Wookie? Tidak, Wookie sudah tidak menganggap Namja itu sebagai kekasihnya lagi. Tidak ada lagi perasaaan cinta untuk Namja tampan itu karena Wookie sudah mempunyai Yesung. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Wookie sekarang. Yesung, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia setelah dia di tinggalkan oleh Namja itu. Tapi sepertinya hatinya mengatakan hal lain, Wookie memang merindukan sosok Namja tampan yang selama ini pergi darinya, dan sosok itu kini kembali lagi, kembali ada di hadapannya.

"Rindu katamu? Kau rindu padaku? Siapa kau berani merindukanku hah?" marah Wookie mendengar Namja itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya rindu akan sosoknya itu.

"Wookie,,,?" kata Namja tampan itu tetap tenang

"Kenapa kau kembali?" ucap Wookie lagi pada Namja tampan di hadapannya

"Kenapa kau kembali di saat aku sudah bersama orang lain? Kenapa kau harus kembali lagi?" lanjut Wookie yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata. Wookie tidak bisa menahan perasaanya lagi, perasaan rindu sekaligus marah pada namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja dariku dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali padamu, hah? Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat kau pergi? Taukah kau betapa menderitanya diriku? " marah Wookie pada namja di depannya.

"Kau berjanji padaku kau akan pulang setelah urusanmu selesai, kau bilang hanya beberapa bulan saja, tapi apa? Kau tak pernah pulang. Kau tahu, setiap hari aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau akan kembali padaku. Setiap hari aku menunggu kabar darimu berharap kau akan menghubungiku walau hanya sekedar sms darimu. Tapi semuanya hanya harapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Tiga tahun, tiga tahun kau pergi dan selama tiga tahun itu pula perasaan cintaku padamu mulai hilang dari hatiku." Kata Wookie mulai terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi! Ku mohon pergi dari hidupku" dan Wookie semakin terisak dalam tangisannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Namja tampan itu? Namja itu hanya bisa diam membisu melihat Wookie menangis di depannya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Wookie ke dalam pelukannya, kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Wookie, malah sebaliknya Wookie menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Namja itu. Di usapnya pelan kepala Wookie, membiarkan Wookie menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" kata Wookie di sela-sela tangisannya

"Kenapa kau pergi? Apa salahku hingga kau tega meninggalkanku? Membiarkanku menunggu tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun darimu!" lanjut Wookie sambil memukul pelan dada sang namja tampan. Namja itu hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Wookie.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Wookie, aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan kembali dan sekarang aku kembali chagi!" ucap sang Namja menenangkan Wookie.

Cukup lama tidak ada jawaban dari Wookie, hanya suara isak tangis Wookie-lah yang terdengar dan Namja tampan itu sepertinya juga tidak berniat membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Mereka lebih memilih tenggelam dalam rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Merasakan sentuhan yang selama tiga tahun ini sama sekali tak pernah mereka rasakan lagi. Sampai akhirnya,,

Bruuukkk

Wookie mendorong tubuh Namja tampan itu hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Tidak ada janji di antara kita. Dulu aku memang pernah berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu tapi itu adalah janji tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan janji itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi bagiku sejak kau mengingkari janjimu itu" Kata Wookie setelah dia sadar akan apa yang telah di lakukannya.

"Wookie, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku pergi selama ini." Mohon Namja tampan itu pada Wookie

"ANI, tidak perlu kau jelaskan itu padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" teriak Wookie marah

"Wookie, ku mohon dengarkan aku chagi. Ku mohon kembalilah padaku!" Bukannya berhenti tapi Namja tampan itu malah semakin memohon pada Wookie.

"HENTIKAN! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Kau tau, aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang jadi ku mohon lupakan tentang hubungan kita dulu." Kali ini giliran Wookie yang memohon pada Namja tampan itu.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi ku mohon lupakan tentang masa lalu kita!" mohon Wookie lagi

"Aniyo Wookie, aku tau siapa orang yang kau maksud. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau Wookie!" Namja tampan itu tetap saja memaksa Wookie agar kembali padanya

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Wookie

"Wookie, aku tau kau masih mencintaiku meskipun kau sekarang sudah bersama Yesung!" kata Namja tampan meyakinkan Wookie yang semakin kalut

"Ka, kau tau tentang aku dan Yesung~oppa?" Tanya Wookie kaget. Tentu saja Wookie kaget, pernikahannya dengan Yesung kan rahasia. Yang tahu hanyalah keluarga terdekatnya saja, lalu Namja ini? Darimana dia tau?

"Ne, aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu tentang perjodohan dan pernikahanmu yang di rahasiakan itu." Kata namja tampan itu santai

"Kembalilah padaku kalau kau tak ingin Yesung hancur Wookie. Kau tak mau semua orang tau tentang pernikahan kalian bukan?" Tanya Namja itu

"Kau mau membocorkannya hah?" Tanya Wookie tak percaya

"Aku akan bungkam jika kau mau kembali padaku Wookie." Ancaman Namja itu membuat Wookie membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Wookie kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Ku mohon jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi! Ku mohon pergilah dariku!" sekali lagi Wookie mencoba memohon pada Namja tampan itu. Tapi Namja itu tetap diam, tanda dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Wookie.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi darimu dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali padamu!" kata Wookie kemudian langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu

"Wookie,," Cegah namja itu saat Wookie hendak pergi tapi Wookie tetap saja berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Namja tampan itu.

"AKU AKAN MEREBUTMU DARINYA WOOKIE, KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU LAGI!" teriak namja itu saat Wookie berlari meninggalkannya.

"Akan ku lakukan apa saja agar kau kembali padaku Wookie. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Janji Namja tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

_^_TBC_^_

.

Hueeeee,,,, makin ancur…

Aku aja bingung apalagi yang baca ni ff pasti tambah bingung. Mian ya reader ceritanya tambah amburadul tak karuan kayak gini. Semoga kalian semua masih mau membaca cerita ancur ini.

Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah mau review. Mian gak bisa bales review kalian,,

Terakhir RnR please,,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 4)

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

.

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

_._

Wookie terus saja berlari meninggalkan atap dengan air mata yang berliang di wajahnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang di berikan teman-temannya saat dia berpapasan dengan mereka. Pergi menjauh darinya, hanya itu yang Wookie pikirkan saat ini. Sejauh mungkin Wookie melangkahkan kakinya berlari menjauhi namja itu.

Brukkk

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak sengaja!" Kata Wookie sambil membungkuk kepada orang yang telah di tabraknya tanpa melihat siapa orang itu. Sebelum orang itu sempat memberikan jawaban atas permintaan maaf Wookie, Wookie sudah berlari lagi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya memuat orang yang di tabraknya tadi kaget dengan keadaan Wookie yang seperti itu.

Tanpa Wookie sadari ternyata Wookie telah berlari keluar dari area sekolah. Kini Wookie berada di taman yang bisa di bilang cukup, oh tidak. bukan cukup lagi tapi memang jauh dari sekolahnya. Wookie berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari tadi.

Terlalu jauh berlari membuat Wookie merasa kelelahan. Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang kosong sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Wookie?" panggil seseorang kepada Wookie yang membuat Wookie mendongak melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Op, oppa!" kaget Wookie saat mengetahui namja yang memanggilnya itu. Yesung, ya orang itu adalah Yesung. Darimana Yesung tau keberadaan Wookie? Yap, orang yang di tabrak Wookie tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung sang suami. Karena kaget melihat Wookie menangis Yesung akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Wookie dan akhirnya bertemulah Wookie dan Yesung di sini.

"Waeyo chagiya?" cemas Yesung melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya menangis seperti itu, selama ini Yesung memang tidak pernah melihat Wookie menangis apalagi sampai matanya bengkak seperti sekarang ini.

"Oppaaaaa" Wookie langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yesung, membuat Yesung semakin heran di buatnya.

"Tenanglah chagiya, aku ada di sini!" Yesung berusaha menengangkan Wookie yang masih terisak pelan. Setelah Yesung merasa Wookie telah berhenti menangis, perlahan Yesung mendudukkan Wookie di bangku taman itu.

"Chagi, waeyo?" Tanya Yesung untuk yang ke dua kalinya, tapi Wookie tetap diam dalam pelukan Yesung. Kali ini Yesung berdiri membiarkan Wookie duduk sendirian, bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Wookie. Yesung hanya ingin berjongkok agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Wookie.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis seperti ini?" ulang Yesung yang semakin khawatir melihat keadaan istri tercintanya itu.

"O, Oppa!" panggil Wookie.

"Nae, chagi?" jawab Yesung menunggu Wookie menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Wookie terlihat ragu saat ingin berbicara pada Yesung. Bukannya jawaban yang Yesung dapat tapi malah air mata Wookie yang kembali mengalir. Yesung kembali berdiri dan memeluk Wookie yang mulai terisak lagi.

"Oppa!" panggil Wookie lagi. Kali ni giliran Yesung yang diam.

"Oppa, a, apa oppa akan memaafkanku jika aku pernah membuat kesalahan di masa laluku?" Tanya Wookie di dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu chagi? Memangnya apa kesalahanmu?" bingung Yesung yang tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari Wookie. Wookie diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

"Chagi, kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku bisa marah ataupun kesal padamu walau kau sering membuatku jengkel. Apapun kesalahan di masa lalumu itu, aku akan menerimanya chagi!" ucap Yesung tulus

"Meskipun itu kesalahan yang fatal oppa?" Tanya Wookie lagi

"Ne!" jawab Yesung singkat

"Sangat fatal oppa? Bahkan aku tidak yakin oppa mau memaafkanku lagi!" ulang Wookie. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Wookie, memegang pundak Wookie agar Wookie mau melihatnya. Yesung ingin meyakinkan Wookie bahwa ia tidak bercanda kali ini, Yesung benar-benar serius dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Dengarkan aku chagi, apapun yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalumu, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang bukan waktunya kau mengingat masa lalumu itu, lupakanlah masa lalumu. Ada aku di sini! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jadi apapun kesalahanmu meskipun menurutmu itu sangat fatal aku akan tetap bersamamu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kata Yesung serius.

"Janji oppa?" Wookie mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang di katakan Yesung itu sungguh-sunggguh. Bukan hanya kebohongan semata.

"Ne, aku janji Chagi!" janji Yesung pada Wookie yang membuat Wookie kini mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke sekolah saja. Ini masih jam sekolah tau!" ajak Yesung pada Wookie.

"Ani oppa! Aku mau pulang saja. Boleh ya oppa?" rayu Wookie dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa jadi pemalas seperti ini? Tapi baiklah kau boleh bolos hari ini. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu. Asal kau tau saja chagi, wajahmu saat ini sungguh sangat mengerikan!" Canda Yesung pura-pura berlari meninggallkan Wookie

"Oppaaaa,,,!" teriak Wookie dengan senyum dan tawa bahagianya sambil mengejar Yesung yang berlari. Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Wookie dan Yesung yang tanpa Yesung dan Wookie sadari sejak tadi ada seorang namja tampan yang meperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon di pinggir taman itu dengan senyum kecut. Terlihat sekali namja itu menahan marah melihat kebahagiaan Wookie bersama Yesung.

'Tidak akan ku biarkan kau bersamanya Wookie, kau hanyalah milikku! Aku akan merebutmu darinya!' Gumam namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yesung dan Wookie.

_^_, _^_ ,_^_

.

_**Wookie Pov**_

Huh, lega sekali rasanya. Senang sekali mendengar Yesung oppa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Semoga saja Yesung oppa benar-benar akan memegang janjinya itu. Tapi meskipun Yesung oppa terlihat benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya itu, entah mengapa hatiku tak yakin dengan hal itu. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa mungkin suatu saat Yesung oppa akan pergi dariku, semoga saja aku salah. Aku harus yakin dengan janji Yesung oppa, aku tau benar bahwa dia memang mencintaiku.

"Chagi,,,!" sepertinya Yesung oppa memanggiku. Kenapa ya dia? Bukannya dia sedang mandi? Lalu kenapa manggil mangil segala? Ah, biarin aja deh mending juga aku nonton tv. *anggap aja Tv-nya ada di dalam kamar Yewook*

Sreeett

"Oppa,,," kagetku dengan perlakuan Yesung oppa.

Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba di peluk seseorang dari belakang. Masih mending kalau hanya di peluk saja, lha ini? Sudah meluk orang seenaknya, tangannya menjalar kemana-mana pula. Bahkan kepalanya yang besar itu kini sudah mulai menciumi leherku. Hah, sepertinya otak pervertnya kambuh mulai lagi! Dan sepertinya juga aku harus segera kabur, mana mau aku jadi korbannya setiap hari, ulangi 'Setiap Hari'. Bisa mati aku setiap hari harus seperti ini terus.

"Oppa, hentikan! Aku mau masak makan malam kita dulu. Oppa tidak mau kan kelaparan?" kataku mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa kabur darinya.

"Kau lebih penting dari makan malam kita chagi! Tidak makan pun tidak jadi masalah karena makan malamku hari ini adalah dirimu. Aku ingin kau chagi!" jawab Yesung oppa yang semakin membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Tuh bener kan kataku. Otak pervertnya kambuh lagi! Dan hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindar dari otak pervertnya adalah….

NIHIL, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menolaknya. Satu hal yang ku sesali kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya? Padahal ku pikir, aku bisa dengan mudah menolaknya tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

"Hentikan oppa! Tidak bisakah sekali saja oppa tidak melakukannya?' tanyaku yang sedikit risih saat dia mulai menciumi leherku. Ya, dengan rambutnya yang basah itu membuatku sedikit begidik dan risih di buatnya. Dingin tau, oppa!

Brukkk

Dalam sekejap Yesung oppa sudah menjatuhkanku di atas ranjang kami.

"Hmm? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa Wookie! Kau terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan chagi" balas Yesung oppa yang langsung menyerang bibirku.

.

_**Normal Pov**_

"Emh,, o opp,, ugh pa." Wookie mendesah tertahan saat Yesung memperdalam ciumannya dengan Wookie. Yesung mulai menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Wookie seolah meminta ijin untuk mendapat akses menjelajahi isi mulut istrinya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlansung membuat Wookie kehabisan nafas. Secara reflek Wookie membuka mulutnya, tapi bukannya mendapat pasokan udara melainkan daging tak bertulanglah yang ia dapatkan.

Kini tangan Yesung mulai berjalan menelusuri tubuh sang istri. Menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitive dari gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya itu membuat desahan-desahan dari mulut si gadis semakin keras. Setelah puas dengan bibir Wookie, Yesung kembali melancarkan aksinya kali ini bagian leherlah yang menjadi sasarannya. Memberikan banyak tanda kissmark di leher jenjang sang istri.

Puas dengan kegiatan menciumnya Yesung kini mencoba melucuti pakaian Wookie. Yesung mendecak kagum melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya itu, yah meskipun setiap hari Yesung selalu melihatnya sih. Sedangkan yang di pandang kini wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat, Tanpa aba-aba lagi Yesung menindih tubuh Wookie, mencoba melancarkan aksinya kembali sampai…

.

Ting Tong,,,,

"Emh, op, oppa. Sepertinya ada tamu." Kata Wookie di sela-sela desahannya. Tapi Yesung sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Yesung terus saja menjelajahi leher jenjang Wookie.

"Biarkan saja!" jawab Yesung dan kembali pada aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Ting Tong, Ting Tong,

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara bel berbunyi, bahkan kali ini orang yang memencet bel lebih gencar dari yang tadi. Entahlah, siapa orang yang memencet bel seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu. Hanya authorlah yang tau.

"Oppa, hentikan dulu. Ada tamu oppa, mungkin saja itu tamu penting." Ucap Wookie berusaha menghentikan aksi suaminya

"Ne, ne, baiklah." Sahut Yesung sebal. Ya, dia merasa sebal dengan orang yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan oppa!" kata Wookie langsung berdiri sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Siapa ya yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" kata Wookie sambil berjalan ingin membukakan pintu.

"Silahan masuk!" kata Wookie saat membukakan pintunya

"Malam Wookie." Sapa seorang tamu itu pada Wookie

DEG

"Op, Oppa?" kata Wookie kaget. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa tamunya itu adalah sang mantan kekasih.

"Siapa Wookie?" teriak Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Wookie

"Malam, Yesung~songsaengnim?" sapa sang tamu.

"Wa, waeyo?" kata Yesung gugup. Bukan gugup karena apa, Yesung hanya tidak menyangka saja bahwa akan ada temannya yang datang ke apartemennya apalagi orang ini kan satu sekolah dengannya, Yesung takut rahasianya dengan Wookie terbongkar.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu Songsaengnim. Aku sudah tau kok tentang kalian!" ucap tamu itu yang melihat Yesung gugup.

"Lalu? Kau mau membongkarnya?" Tanya Yesung ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Wookie yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam mematung saja.

"Hmmm, aku tau Songsaengnim popular di kalangan sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja?" tawar sang namja pada Yesung

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang paling popular di antara para murid,,, di akhir magangku kita adakan pemilihan. Kalau aku kalah aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa." Jelas namja itu

"Kalau aku yang kalah?" Tanya Yesung

"Aku ingin minta Wookie…" kata namja tadi

"Mwo?" kata Yesung kaget.

"Kalau sekolah tau tentang pernikahan kalian, aku yakin Songsaengnim akan di pecat kan? Dan tentu saja akan di pisahkan dengan Wookie juga. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengambil Wookieku dengan mudah." Kata Namja itu

"Hentikan, apa-apaan kau ini. Jangan bicara seenaknya!" kata Wookie mulai angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya Songsaengnim tidak tau apa-apa ya tentang Wookie? Biar ku beri tau sedikit tentang diriku. Aku adalah kekasih Wookie." Namja itu kini mulai serius tanpa memperdulikan tatapan marah dari Wookie.

"Ke,, kekasih?" kaget Yesung

"Oppa,,, itu dulu saat aku masih Smp oppa. Sekarang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, aku hanya mencintai oppa." Terang Wookie sebelum Yesung salah paham padanya. Yesung hanya diam saja berfikir tentang apa yang barusan di katakan ke dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oppa,,,!" Panggil Wookie sedikit takut karena tak ada respon dari Yesung.

"Wookie, aku tau kok kalau kamu mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu Chagi!" kata Yesung mesra sambil memeluk pinggang Wookie membuat sang tamu muak di buatnya.

"Baiklah!" kata Yesung yakin

"Oppa?" Wookie sungguh tak percaya ternyata suaminya menerima tantangan itu.

"Tenang Wookie, aku tidak akan kalah darinya! Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku Chagi, tidak akan pernah ku berikan kau pada orang lain!" Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Wookie bahwa dia memang tak akan kalah darinya.

"Aku akan mengambilmu kembali Wookie!" ucap namja itu menghentikan kemesraan yang di tunjukkan Yesung.

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang Siwon~sshi!" ucap Yesung menantang.

.

_^_TBC_^_

Mian, mian, mian… *bungkuk 90derajat*

Mian ya reader semuanya, aku updetnya lama. Udah lama updetnya pendek pula ffnya.

hehehe,, Tugas skul aku banyak banget, trus aku juga belom buat part lanjutannya jadinya lama banget updetnya. Semoga reader semua masih mau baca ff abal ini.

Hueeee,,, banyak banget yang bener tentang siapa namja mantan kekasihnya Wookie. Yup, kalian semua bener jawabannya adalah Pak Ustad Siwon. Hehehe

Yak, sekarang balesan review

.

ELFishyShfly: hehehe,, bukan Hae kok orangnya. Tenang aja Hae ntar ama Hyukkie.

Dhikae: hueee,, aku di suruh tanggung jawab? Caranya gimana? *Babo meode on*. Ini udah di lanjut. Gak penasaran lagi kan? Yap, bener! Siwonlah orangnya..

Min Hyorin: benarkah makin seru? Ini sih masih tetep abal. Mantannya Wookie itu Siwon kok. Iya bener tuh, harusnya Siwon ama bummie aja jangan ganggu Wookie. #plakk *padahal alurnya ka nada di tanganku.

Sapphire Pearls: hahaha, ada-ada aja deh chingu. Pake males log in sgala. Ini udah di updet, namjanya udah di jawab kan di atas. Hehehe

Ddangko86: wkwkwkwk _^_TBC_^_ itu tuberkolosis. #plakk. Yah mau gimana lagi, berhubung otak udah mampet, jadi tbc aja! Mian updetnya lama.

Phumie: itu, tu abang Woonie namjanya. Yah biar pada tebak-tebakkan makanya gak aku sebutin nama tu namja.

RizmaHuka-huka: Benar, namjanya Siwon. Tak ada masalah bukan hidup namanya *nglantur*. Ini udah updet…

Sulli Otter: Udah terjawab kan eon penasarannya? Abang Siwon eon namjanya.

Ichigo: bener bgt, Siwonlah orangnya. Hahaha, iya Siwon harusnya ama Kibum, liat aja ntar Siwon ama kibum apa enggak?

Pumpkin Yui: Ne, saeng. Wonppa. Ada rahasia di antara hubungan Wookie ama Siwon di masa lalu yg pasti bakal buat Yeppa bisa ngambek ama Wookie. *ngasih bocoran dikit*

Kim Taena: Eonni,,, jangan histeris gitu donk! Kalau Wookie ama Siwon kan Yeppa bisa buat Eonni. Hehehe, Yeppa masih molor eon. Dia nggak tau Wookienya dalam bahaya..

Icha: Yakk,, tega sekali kau nguncang-nguncang tubuhku yang kecil ini. #bugh*di tendang. Namjanya udah terjawab tuh *nunjuk2 di atas*. Woey, jangan di lempar ke bulan donk, ntar Suju gak ada lagi pak ustadnya.

White Violin: Ne, konfliknya semakin ruwet, bikin aku pusing. Apalagi yang baca, pasti tambah pusing tuh!

Ira Cloudsomnia: Kyaaa,, Siwon emang udah tampan dari lahir *sotoi*. Udah q updet nih tp mian ya updetnya gak kilat.

Nanami Kawashi: Yap, benar. Yang tau hanyalah authornya dan Tuhan. Tapi sekarang udah pada tau semuanya. Ini updetannya,,

Joongwoonieswife-sj: Eooni, mantannya itu abang Siwon. Menderota dikit aja ga papa kan Eoon. Ampuuuunnn jangan bantai saya donk eon! Ntar suamiku jadi duda kalau eonni bantai q.

SaranghaeYesung: Wonnpa namjanya. Gomawo, ini dah updet.

(noname): ne, ini udah di lanjut. Tapi kok gak ada namanya ya? Di kasih nama donk kalow review..#plakk, udah untung mau review, daripada gak review. Hehehe gomawo

Yuera Kichito –Cloudyue291: Umma, Siwoonie oppa umma namjanya. Beneran di tambahin kan uang jajannya? Mau mau mau umma, tapii,,, hiks hiks,, aku kan gak updet kilat pasti uang jajannya gak nambah deh.. *pundung di pojokan

Nikwon: ini udah di lanjut

Hyunmin:Ne, salam kenal juga chingu. Ini lanjutannya.. gomawo udah baca

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo semuanya...

Satu kata terakhir RnR please,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	6. Chapter 6

.

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

.

Mian updetnya lama, ini part 5 nya!

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

_._

Ramai, berisik, itulah keadaan yang menggambarkan suasana ruang kelas 3 saat ini. Maklum saja, kelas itu saat ini sedang tidak ada gurunya jadi para murid bebas melakukan apa saja di sana. Sebenarnya tadi Yesung dan Siwon songsaengnim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas tapi mereka masuk kelas hanya ingin memberi pengumuman tentang adanya pemilihan guru paling popular di antara mereka berdua setelah memberi pengumuman mereka langsung keluar kelas.

"Wookie, kau merasa ada yang aneh nggak dengan Yesung songsaengnim dan Siwon songsaengnim?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran pada Wookie.

"A, aneh apanya Hyuk?" Wookie malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, aneh donk Wookie! Untuk apa coba di lakukan pemilihan guru paling popular antara Yesung songsaengnim dengan Siwon songaengnim?" Kata Minnie ikut menimpali pertanyaan Hyukkie.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bertanding memperebutkan sesuatu kali!" sahut Chullie tiba-tiba

"Ma, maksudmu apa Chullie?" gagap Wookie mendengar Chullie mengatakan itu.

"Yah itu kan hanya mungkin, siapa tau aku salah." Jawab Chullie tak acuh

"Kau kenapa Wookie? Kenapa jadi tegang seperti itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Chullie heran melihat tingkah Wookie yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang seperti itu.

"Ma, mana mungkin Heechullie! Apa hubungannya coba aku dengan mereka? Kau ini ada-ada saja" Wookie berusaha menghilangkan ketegangannya dengan sedikit candaan yang sama sekali tak berefek untuk orang seperti Chullie.

"Aish sudahlah, kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Lagian mana mungkin Wookie ada hubungannya dengan semua ini Chullie! Wookie saja hampir setiap hari selalu kena marah Yesung songsaengnim, jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau Wookie ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" lerai Minnie melihat Wookie dan Chullie. Minnie sangat tahu bagaimana sifat kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin seorang Chullie yang keras kepala seperti itu akan mengalah walaupun itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Maka dari itu lebih baik segera di hentikan dari pada ada perang adu mulut dari Chullie.

"Minnie benar Chullie!" semangat Wookie karena ada orang yang membelanya.

"Terserah kalian saja lah! Aku mau keluar dulu, hari ini aku mau bolos saja. Kalau ada guru yang mengabsen bilang saja aku pulang karena tak enak badan." Pasrah Chullie, kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi entah kemana *ke rumahnya author deh kayaknya*#plakk

"Moodnya Chullie sepertinya sedang jelek, apa dia ada masalah dengan Hankyung ya?" Heran Hyukkie melihat kejutekan Chullie.

"Daripada memikirkan orang lain lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri!" saran Minnie

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?" Tanya hyukkie yang bingung dengan pernyataan Minnie.

"Lihat tuh di sana!" Bisik Minnie sambil menunjuk ke arah sampingnya. "Kau tau dari tadi sepupuku itu sudah memperhatikanmu. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu Hyukkie!" lanjut Minnie masih berbisik agar tak terdengar oleh orang yang di maksud Minnie.

"Tak mungkin Minnie~ah….!" Sangkal Hyukkie, padahal dalam hati dia merasa senang sekali, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi grogi dan semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya. Sepertinya Hyukkie mulai suka pada Donghae.

'hah, dasar Hyukkie, mudah sekali dia berpindah ke lain hati! Padahal baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu di di tolak Yesung oppa.' Keluh Wookie dalam hati 'tapi bagus juga kalau Hyukkie bisa jadi dengan Hae oppa!' Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hyukkie, Minnie!" panggil Wokie pada 2 sahabatnya

"Ne, Waeyo?" jawab mereka bebarengan.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran." Kata Wookie

"Lalu?" Minnie bertanya dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Aku mau bolos saja seperti Chullie!"

"Mwo? Bolos? Kau yakin Wookie? Kalau Yesung songsaengnim tau kau bisa kena hukum Wookie!" cegah Minnie sebelum Wookie benar-benar bolos.

"Tapi aku bosan Minnie~ah!" rengek Wookie yang mood manjanya kini sudah kembali

"Huaaaaaaa,,,, Siwon songsaengnim kerennnn!"

"Eh? Ada apa sih? Kenapa semuanya meneriakkan nama Siwon songsaengnim?" heran Hyukkie mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari luar kelas.

"Entahlah! Kita lihat saja ada apa?" santai Minnie yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Wookie, ayo!" Ajak Minnie yang melihat Wookie hanya bengong saja di tempatnya.

"Kemana Minnie?" Bingung Wookie

"Kau tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi di luar? Hah, kau dengarkan kalau mereka meneriakkan nama Siwon Songsaengnim? Aku ingin tau sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Siwon songsaengnim." Kata Minnie memberi penjelasan pada Wookie.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, Keren!" teriak para Yeoja yang ada di dekat lapangan basket.

"Dia bisa melakukan long shot 10 kali tanpa berhenti. Waw hebat sekali!" kata Hyukkie saat dia, Minnie, dan Wookie telah berada di dekat lapangan basket.

Saat ini Siwon sedang main basket di lapangan, ternyata dia orang yang cukup ahli dalam bermain basket. Yah, untuk memikat perhatian para siswanya Siwon ingin membuat sedikit sensasi, tapi apakah ini tidak terlihat aneh? Seorang guru main basket? Kalau guru olahraga sih sudah biasa. Lha ini? Guru olahraga saja bukan.

"ck, dasar tukang tebar pesona. Kalau dia tebar pesona terus Yesung songsaengnim pasti akan kalah. Yesung songsaengnim kan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Beliau selalu saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Jarang sekali kan dia keluar dari ruangannya, paling juga saat jam istirahat saja dia keluar ruangan. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Wookie?" setelah mengoceh panjang lebar Minnie meminta pendapat Wookie, tapi sepertinya yang dimintai pendapat sama sekali tak merespon.

"Wookie,,?" panggil Minnie, merasa tak ada respon Minnie menoleh pada Hyukkie, tapi sama saja Hyukkie hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak tau ada apa dengan Wookie.

"Wookie~ah?" Hyukkie memanggil Wookie sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Wookie pelan.

"N, ne, waeyo?" tanya Wookie kaget

"Kau kenapa lagi Wookie? Kenapa moodmu cepat sekali berubah? kau punya masalah lagi ya?" Minnie bertanya cemas pada Wookie, yah yang selalu peduli soal Wookie hanyalah Minnie seorang meskipun masih ada Hyukkie dan Chullie tapi Minnielah yang selalu ada untuk Wookie.

"Aniyo Minnie~ah, mm aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku di atap. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Wookie pada dua sahabatnya.

"Aku mau ketemu Kyu, kalau kau Hyukkie?" jawab Minnie sekaligus bertanya pada Hyukkie.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja." Malas Hyukkie

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang mau pdkt nih!" goda Wookie yang membuat hyukkie mukanya jadi memerah. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga sukses Hyukkie." Wookie segera pergi sebelum Hyukkie mulai mengomel padanya.

.

_**Wookie Pov**_

Oppa, bagaimana ini? Aku takut jika Siwon~ah yang akan menang. Ku mohon lakukanlah sesuatu oppa. Ini sungguh membuatku hampir gila. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membantu Yesung oppa? Taukah kau kalau hatiku sangat galau saat ini oppa?

'_oppa apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau kau tidak sibuk temui aku di atap sekarang! Aku ingin bicara padamu oppa!'_ ku ketik sms dan segera ku kirim ke Yesung oppa. Semoga saja dia tidak sibuk, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dan bicara padanya.

Ddddrrtttt ddrttttt

Ku ambil ponselku yang bergetar, pasti itu balasan sms dari Yesung oppa.

'_mian chagi, aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan soal-soal ujian. Kau tau kan sebentar lagi kelas 3 sudah ujian kelulusan? Kita bicarakan di rumah saja ya! Love U'_

Sudah ku duga oppa tidak akan datang ke sini. Percuma aku di sini kalau Yesung oppa saja tidak ke sini, lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kelas.

"Wookie!" panggil seseorang padaku. Tidak mungkin itu Yesung oppa, dia kan bilang tidak bisa ke sini. Lalu itu siapa? Seperti suara,,,

"Siwon oppa?" tanyaku heran melihatnya ada di sini. Bukankah tadi dia masih main basket ya?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Sekarang aku sudah tak terlalu takut lagi padanya, malah aku merasa biasa saja. Yah itu semua karena Yesung oppa yang selalu meyakinkanku bahwa dia akan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi.

"Aniyo, aku ke sini hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa tugas magangku sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Kau akan kembali padaku Wookie!" tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang selalu ku rindukan sejak dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau kembali padanya.

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku yakin Yesung oppalah yang akan menang bukan kau oppa!" untuk pertama kalinya aku berkata sangat ketus pada Siwon oppa. Sebenci apapun aku padanya aku sama sekali tak pernah membentaknya atau pun ketus padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku harus membuatnya segera pergi dari hidupku.

"Asal kau tau saja Wookie, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang pemilihan yang paling popular itu. Kalaupun aku kalah aku masih bisa merebutmu darinya." Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yesung oppa?

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yesung oppa!" kataku padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkannya, akulah yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu!" dengan yakinnya dia mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ku artikan apa maksudnya. Perasaanku benar-benar takut saat ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi suamimu kalau dia tau bahwa istri tercintanya itu pernah tidur dengan mantan pacarnya!"

DEG

Srekkkk

"Yesung Oppa?"

_**Normsl Pov**_

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi suamimu kalau dia tau bahwa istri tercintanya itu pernah tidur dengan mantan pacarnya!"

DEG

Srekkkk

"Yesung Oppa?" kaget Wookie saat dia melihat Yesung yang berdiri mematung di belakang Siwon

"Oppa tunggu! Biar ku jelaskan!" teriak Wookie yang melihat Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Biarkan saja Wookie! Dia tidak akan memaafkanmu, aku tau kalau sebenarnya dia ada di situ sejak tadi." Cegah Siwon sambil memegangi tangan Wookie

Plakkk

"KAU?" Teriak Wookie setelah tangannya berhasil bersarang di pipi Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Wookie langsung berlari sambil menangis.

"Dengan begitudia akan meninggalkanmu Wookie!" ucap Siwon lirih

.

.

"Oppa, kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" resah Wookie menunggu suaminya yang belum pulang.

Siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau sudah larut begini sang suami belum pulang juga? Wookie dari tadi hanya mondar mandir di ruang tamunya sambil sesekali melihat jam di dindingnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak biasanya Yesung pulang sampai selarut ini, kalaupun dia akan pulang telat dia pasti mengabari istrinya. Tapi kali ini Yesung sama sekali tidak memberi kabar pada tampak sangat berantakan sekali hari ini apalagi dengan mata yang membengkak seperti itu.

"Oppa, ku mohon angkat telfonnya!" harap Wookie yang masih berusaha menghubungi Yesung.

"oppaaaa,,,!" Tangis Wookie langsung pecah ketika melihat pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu Wookie. Wookie langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Yesung.

"Oppa, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu oppa! Aku,,"

"Sudahlah Wookie, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu!" Kata Yesung melepas pelukan Wookie dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tak menghiraukan WOokie sama sekali.

"Oppaaaa!" tangis Wookie melihat suaminya mengacuhkannya untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu Yesung sama sekali tak mau bicara pada Wookie, selalu saja menghindari Wookie saat Wookie ingin bicara. Yesung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah, pulang larut malam dan berangkat lebih pagi saat ke sekolah. Di sekolahpun juga sama, biasanya Yesung akan selalu memarahi Wookie saat Wokie membuat kesalahan tapi sekarang menatap Wookie saja sepertinya sangat enggan apalagi memarahinya.

Sepertinya Yesung terlalu sakit hati mengetahui kesalahan yang pernah Wookie lakukan dulu. Tapi bukankah Yesung pernah berjanji dia akan menerima apapun kesalahan Wookie dulu? Sepertinya Yesung melupakan janjinya itu.

"Wookie~ah? Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu sungguh sangat pucat Wookie, ku antar kau ke uks saja ya?" khawatir Minnie melihat wajah Wookie yang pucat pasi seperti mayat itu.

"Ani Minnie~ah, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Wookie lemas

"Tapi Wookie,,,?"

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa!" sangkal Wookie

Tidak akan semudah itu menipu Minnie, Minnie sangat tau bagaimana kondisi Wookie saat ini meskipun dia tidak tau ada masalah apa sebenarnya pada Wookie.

Ya, keadaan Wookie saat ini memang kurang baik atau bisa di bilang sangat buruk malah! Sejak Yesung menghindari Wookie, Wookie jadi jarang sekali makan dan tidur. Di otaknya hanya ada Yesung saja, hampir setiap malam Wookie selalu menangis mengingat sikap Yesung padanya. Tapi di depan Yesung, Wookie berusaha tetap tegar dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya tapi Yesung sama sekali tak meresponnya. Dia langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Wookie membuat Wookie kembali menangis.

"Minnie, kau temani Wookie ya! Hari ini kan hari terakhir Siwon songsaengnim magang, berarti hari ini adalah penentuan yang paling popular. Aku ingin ke sana bersama Chullie, melihat keadaan Wookie lebih baik dia di sini saja. Jadi kau temani dia ya?" Kata Hyukkie

"Ani Hyukkie, aku juga akan ke sana!" tolak Wookie mendengar Hyukkie ingin meninggalkannya di kelas bersama Minnie.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Wookie!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa! Kajja, kita ke sana sekarang!" ajak Wookie pada sahabtnya itu

.

"Baiklah semuanya, saat ini kita sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Sekarang tinggal kita hitung siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan poin!" kata seorang yeoja memulai acara perhitungan poling pemilihan guru paling popular. *reader semuanya, bayangin aja kayak pemilihan capres ama wapres*

"Kalau begitu ayo kita hitumh!" teriak yeoja yang satunya.

"Siwon!" poling pertama di dapatkan Siwon

"Yesung!"

"Siwon!"

"Siwon!"

"Yesung!"

"Siwon!"

"Siwon!"

"Siwon!"

'oppa, apakah kau akan kalah? Aku tidak mau oppa!' jerit Wookie dalam hati.

'Wookie, kau kenapa chagi? Kau pucat sekali! Apa kau sakit Wookie?' cemas Yesung dalam hati saat melihat Wookie dengan wajah yang sangat pucat berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan acara pemilihan polling itu.

'aku yang akan menang Wookie, kita akan kembali bersama!' seringai Siwon

"Wookie~ah, kau tidak pa-pa kan?" Cemas Minnie yang melihat wajah Wookie semakin pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie!" jawab Wookie

Wookie merasa kepalanya sangat berat, Wookie berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu. Wookie mengangkat tangannya untuk memegangi kepalanya yanga sakit membuat Minnie yang ada di sampingnya bingung.

"Wookie, gwechanayo?" Minnie dan Hyukkie sedikit panic saat Wookie tak member jawaban.

Lama-lama pusing di kepala Wookie semakin menjadi-jadi membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng, pandangan Wookiepun semakin kabur dan,,,

"WOOKIE,,,!" teriak Minnie melihat Wookie pingsan di sampingnya.

"Wookie!" Yesung dan Siwon berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung saja berlari ke arah Wookie yang kini ada dalam kerumunan.

"Minggir! Biar ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Siwon yang langsung membopong Wookie keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah sakit di ikuti Minnie dan Hyukkie di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Yesung? Yesung hanya diam melihat Wookie di bawa pergi Siwon.

'Wookie?' kata Yesung dalam hati.

.

_^_TBC_^_

.

Mian ceritanya jadi kayak gini. Lama-lama jadi semakin mendramatisir kayak sinetron. Hueee aku jadi pusing. Ini alurnya aku cepetin biar gak terlalu panjang, menurut kalian terlalu cepat atau nggak ini alurnya? mian ya, aku emang sengaja cepetin alurnya soalnya aku takutnya reader pada bosen. Oh iya ini akan segera berakhir, mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chap lagi udah ending. Tapi kayaknya tinggal 1 chap dech!

Mian juga kalau banyak TYPO, gak sempet q baca lagi solanya...

Aku ucapin banyak terima kasih buat semuanya yang mau review. Tanpa kalian aku gak mungkin nerusin fic abal ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo….

.

**Ichigo, Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291, Maki Kisaragi,**

**Nikwon, RizmaHuka-huka, Min Hyorin, ELFishyShfly,**

**Sapphire Pearls, Ddangko86, Jongwoonieswife-sj, Dhikae,**

**Yamaknae, Mauliaelf, White Violin, Childyewook,**

**Kim Taena, Nanami Kawashi, Icha, Saranghae Yesung.**

Terakhir RnR please,,,,!

R

E

V

I

E

W

_^_RnR_^_


	7. Chapter 7

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 6)

.

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior **슈퍼주니어** *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

.

.

Mian updetnya lama, maunya sih setelah UN selesai langsung di updet. Tapi aku malah gak sempet buat updet. Hehehe

Oh ya Mian juga ya, ternyata prediksi Chacha salah. Ini bukan last chapnya. Terlalu panjang kalau di jadiin last chap. Jadi Last chapnya akan Chacha updet 2 hari setelah ini.

Jeongmal mianhae readers,,

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

_._

Siwon sama sekali tak terlihat tenang. Dia terus saja mondar mandir di depan sebuah ruangan di mana Wookie ada di dalamnya, membuat Minnie dan Hyukkie heran dengan tingkah Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Wookie, sejahat-jahatnya Siwon pada Wookie dia tetap mempunyai sisi baik juga. Dari lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Siwon sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti Wookie dengan memisahkannya dari Yesung tapi Siwon juga tak bisa membiarkan Wookie bersama Yesung karena Dia sangat mencintai Wookie.

Bukannya Siwon egois, hanya saja Siwon benar-benar tidak rela Wookienya hidup bersama orang lain. Entahlah, Siwon juga tak habis fikir kenapa dirinya tega memisahkan Wookie dari orang yang di cintainya. (*itu mah namanya egois oppa*). Padahal Siwon sangat tau betapa besar cintanya Wookie pada Yesung. Siwon juga tau selama beberapa hari ini Wookie jarang makan dan tidur karena masalahnya dengan Yesung. Darimana Siwon tau keadaan Wookie? Entahlah, hanya author yang tau #plakk.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian Yesung tau tentang masa lalu Wookie, Siwon selalu mengawasi Wookie, tidak bermaksud menjadi stalker hanya terlalu khawatir saja dengan keadaan Wookie yang sudah dapat di pastikan oleh Siwon kalau Wookie pasti akan Drop karena sikap Yesung yang dingin padanya. Memang benar semua perkiraan Siwon. Wookie pasti akan selalu memikirkan masalah yang terjadi padanya tanpa peduli dengan kesehatan atau apapun di sekitarnya sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Songsaengnim, tenanglah. Wookie pasti baik-baik saja kok! Dia hanya terlalu banyak masalah saja." Kata Minnie yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Siwon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat Wookie terbaring lemah di sana Sungmin~sshi?" geram Siwon.

"Wookie?" heran Minnie

"Ma, maksudku Ryeowook~sshi!" jawab Siwon sedikit gagap, takut kedua sahabat Wookie ini curiga dengannya.

"Ohhh, ya sudah! Duduk saja dengan tenang songsaengnim, aku bosan melihat songsaengnim mondar mandir terus." Ucap Minnie yang sudah bosan melihat Siwon mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Kriettt

"Dok? Bagaimana keadaan Wookie dok?" tanya Siwon to the point saat melihat sang dokter telah keluar dari ruangan tempatnya memeriksa Wookie tadi.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari Kim Ryeowook~sshi?" Tanya Dokter itu pada Siwon.

"Mian dok, keluarga Wookie ada di Jepang saat ini, dia tinggal sendiri di sini. Kami adalah temannya, jadi dokter bisa mengatakan tentang keadaan Wookie pada kami. Memangnya Wookie sakit apa Dok?" Jelas Minnie pada sang Dokter. Kentara sekali Minnie sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Wookie.

"Bisakah saya bicara pada salah satu dari kalian? Kita bicara di ruanganku." Kata sang dokter.

"Biar saya saja Dok!" sergah Siwon sebelum Minnie menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut sang dokter. "Kalian tunggu saja di sini, jaga Wo, emm Ryeoowok~sshi!" lanjut Siwon kemudian.

"Mari ikut saya!" kata dokter itu akhirnya. Siwon segera beranjak mengikuti langkah dokter menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Minnie dan Hyukkie yang sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya. Tentu saja ,siapa yang tidak bingung coba? Bukankah Siwon sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Wookie? Lalu kenapa dia perhatian sekali dengan keadaan Wookie saat ini? Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Minnie dan Hyukkie saat ini.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, lebih baik kita masuk! Biar saja Siwon songsaengnim yang bicara pada dokternya!" ajak Minnie pada Hyukkie. Kemudian mereka masuk ke ruangan di mana Wookie di rawat.

.

.

Kini Yesung tengah duduk dengan perasaan gusar di ruangannya, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Wookienya. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Wookie saat ini, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk melihat keadaan istri tercintanya itu. Sejak tadi Yesung hanya duduk sambil memandang ke arah ponselnya. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan Wookie pada Minnie tapi bagaimana jika Minnie malah bertanya macam-macam padanya. Yesung merasa serba salah dengan semua yang terjadi pada Wookie.

Yesung berpikir, bukankah dia sudah berjanji apapun yang pernah Wookie lakukan di masa lalu dia akan menerimanya. Tapi kenapa Yesung mengingkari janjinya itu? Sakit. Terlalu sakit hati Yesung saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Wookienya pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Yesung juga tak bisa menyalahkan Wookie sepenuhnya, bahkan dia belum mendengar penjelasan Wookie tentang masalah ini. Lalu kenapa dia bersikap begitu dingin dan mengacuhkan Wookie sampai seperti ini?

"AARGGHHH" teriak Yesung frustasi. Tak peduli jika para songsaengnim atau bahkan para siswanya berebut masuk untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Wookienya saat ini.

"Wookie, mian chagi! Aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Hatiku terlalu sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini. aku tak sanggup mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau pernah menjadi milik orang lain." Ucap Yesung lirih dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah tampannya.

_Shining star!_

_Like a little diamod_

_Makes me love_

_Naegen kkomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_

"Yoboseyo?" ucap Yesung parau saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon Yesung langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"…_."_

"Yoboseyo?" ulang Yesung.

"_Ini aku!" ucap suara di seberang telefon._

"Kau?" geram Yesung. Amarah Yesung kembali memuncak mendengar suara orang yang menelfonnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yesung ketus.

"_Bisa kita bertemu? Ah bukan, kita memang harus segera bertemu. Mau tidak mau kau harus segera datang. Ku tunggu kau sekarang. Aku yakin kau pasti tau aku ada di mana."_

Tuuutt,, tuuutt

Sambungan telfon langsung terputus setelah orang itu mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Yesung. Dengan kalut Yesung segera beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

.

.

"Wookie, bangun chagi! Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." lirih Yesung di depan Wookie yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sudah hampir sehari penuh Wookie belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Yesung terlihat sangat khawatir melihat Wookie tidur di depannya dengan selang infuse yang melingkar di tangannya, tapi di balik kekhawatirannya itu dia juga merasa bahagia bisa melihat dan menyentuh Wookienya lagi. Yesung sempat ragu tadi saat dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Wookie karena masih ada Minnie dan Hyukkie di dalamnya. Tapi Yesung memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap masuk.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Minnie dan Hyukkie melihat Yesung di sana? Kaget. Tentu saja mereka kaget. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau guru yang selalu membentak-bentak Wookie akan datang menjenguknya. Takut Minnie dan Hyukkie menyangka yang tidak-tidak akhirnya Yesung berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Yesung dan Wookie itu masih ada hubungan keluarga dan dengan ragu-ragu Minnie dan Hyukkie mempercayainya.

Setelah yakin mereka percaya Yesung lalu menyuruh mereka pulang dan dialah yang akan menjaga Wookienya.

"Chagi, kau harus segera sadar ya! Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Kita mulai lagi dari awal dan lagi aku punya kabar gembira untukmu chagi!" Dengan senyum penuh cinta Yesung berkata sambil mengelus kepala Wookie pelan

Kryyyuuukk

"Aish, aku lupa belum makan dari tadi pagi. Pantas saja aku merasa lapar." Kata Yesung sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini minta di isi.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya chagi! Aku mau ke bawah cari makanan! Hanya sebentar saja OK!" kata Yesung sambil mencium kening Wookienya lalu beranjak pergi mencari makan.

"engh,,," erang Wookie yang kini sudah mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Wookie masih merasa kepalanya pusing dan lagi Wookie merasa mual di perutnya.

Wookie mulai bangkit dan berusaha duduk di ranjangnya. Pelahan Wookie mengedarkan matanya mengelilingi ruangan tempatnya ini. Wookie tau kalau dia ada di rumah sakit.

Tes,,,

Airmata Wookie kembali jatuh, hatinya sakit menyadari tak ada seorangpun di dalam ruangannya. Bahkan orang yang sangat di cintainya tidak ada di ruangan ini. Rasa sesak melesat masuk ke dada Wookie. Dia sungguh sangat terluka dengan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Oppa,, kau sudah tak peduli lagi padaku ya?" isak Wookie pelan.

"Bahkan saat aku terbaring di sinipun kau enggan untuk datang. Sebegitu bencikah kau sekarang padaku oppa?" Ucap Wookie semakin pilu. Wookie membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya sambil masih terisak pelan.

.

'Ah, lega sekali rasanya. Wookieku ternyata baik-baik saja. Aish, sudah limabelas menit aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Semoga saja Wookie sudah sadar, chagi cepat buka matamu. Aku rindu sekali dengan wajahmu yang begitu ceria,' kata Yesung tersenyum dalam hati.

.

Clekk,, Yesung dengan hati bahagia membuka pintu kamar Wookie.

Brukkk,,

Kotak makanan di tangan Yesung lepas seketika.

"Woo-kie?" kaget Yesung.

"WOOKIE?" teriak Yesung langsung berlari ke ranjang di mana Wookienya tadi tidur.

"WOOKIE?" dengan cepat Yesung mencari Wookie ke segala sudut di kamar itu. Yesung sangat panic saat tak mendapati Wookienya di sana.

.

_**Yesung Pov**_

'Wookie? Kau di mana Chagi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?'

Dengan cepat aku melajukan mobilku menelurusi setiap jalan di kota Seoul yang luas ini. Aku harus segera menemukan Wookie, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Apalagi dengan ke adaannya saat ini yang tengah hamil. Ya, hamil.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mau apa kau?" tanyaku ketus pada namja di depanku._

"_Tenanglah! Jangan seperti itu padaku. Aku tau aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya lagi. Dia sungguh-sngguh sangat mencintaimu." Jawabnya_

"_LALU UNTUK APA KAU KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPANNYA BR*NGS*K! marah Yesung._

"_Sudahlah, aku menyuruhmu ke sini bukan untuk marah-marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ini menyangkut Wookie." Ucap namja itu. Ya, namja itu adalah Siwon._

"_Wookie? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Raut muka Yesung yang semula merah padam karena menahan marah kini berubah menjadi khawatir di buatnya._

"_Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengembalikan Wookie padamu!" terang Siwon._

"_Ck, apa katamu? Asal kau tau Wookie memang bukan milikmu! Dia itu milikku dan akan menjadi milikku selamanya." Sinis Yesung_

"_Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padanya jika kau menganggap Wookie seutuhnya milikmu? Tidakkah kau berfikir kau telah menyakitinya?" tanya Siwon serius._

"_A, aku,,,!" kata Yesung terbata._

"_Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Woo-kie,," ada jeda sebentar sebelum Siwon melanjutkan perkatannya._

"_Hamil!" lanjutnya_

"_Apa? Woo-kie hamil?" kaget Yesung._

"_Ne, dokter bilang dia hamil. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku akan menyerah untuk merebut Wookie darimu tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan pernah kau sakiti dia lagi atau aku akan mengambilnya darimu!" tegas Siwon_

_Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua._

"_Heh, aku tadi sempat berpikir akan membawa Wookie kabur dari Korea. Tapi melihat kesungguhan cinta Wookie padamu, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tau Wookie hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Oh, dan tentang aku dan Wookie di masa lalu itu hanya kecelakaan semata. Kami sama-sama mabuk saat itu. Jadi lupakanlah semua itu." Ucap Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung._

"_AKU AKAN PERGI DARI KEHIDUPAN KALIAN." Teriak Siwon sebelum masuk ke mobilnya._

_**Flashback End**_

_**Normal Pov**_

Wookie berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat ramai. Tak memperdulikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Siapa yang tidak aneh melihat seorang yeoja dengan baju rumah sakit berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini.

'oppa, aku tidak sanggup lagi harus seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu yang selalu mengacuhkanku, apalagi kini kau sudah tak peduli sama sekali denganku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau membenciku oppa! Saranghae oppa, jeongmal saranghae!' lirih Wookie yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan raya yang padat kendaraan.

.

_^_TBC_^_

.

Miaaaannnnn,, jangan timpukin saya karena ceritanya jadi seperti ini.

LAST PART UPDET 2 HARI LAGI!

Bagaimanakah nasib Wookie?

Hehehe, sad ending apa happy ending ya enaknya? Menurut reader enaknya gimana?

Ok, sekarang balesan Review di chap 6:

**White Violin:: **Wookie pingsan chingu! Dan tebakan chingu bener banget, Wookie hamil. Yah, siap juga yang sakit hati kalau orang yang di cintai masa lalunya kelam gitu. Hehehe ini udah updet

**Ichigo:: **sabar, sabar! Abang Siwon udah tobat kok di chappie ini. trus Yeppa juga udah percaya lagi ama Wookie, tapi sekarang masalahnya da di Wookie. Hehehe mian lama.

**Mauyeppaelf:: **cup, cup. Jangan nangis ya Chingu! Ini udah updet tapi mian lama banget updetnya. Maklum aku lagi konsen belajar buat UN.

**Icha:: **Wae? Ruwet ya? Pusing? Sama tau! Aku juga pusing plus bingung. Kenapa ni pic jadi kayak gini sich? Aish,, tambah abal aja makin lama. Tapi ntar lagi ending kok.

**Min Hyorin:: **STOP! Jangan di tampar, di cakar ama di jambak donk! Ntar Siwon oppa gak bisa main lagi di pic abal ini loh! Hehehehe, Hidup YeWook! *ngangkat2 spanduk YeWook* sabar ya chingu, kita liat aja nanti. gomawo udah buat Siwon oppa babak belur #plakk

**Yuera Kichito –Cloudyue291:: **umma, sabar umma. Jangan marah-marah umma! Siwon oppa udah tobat kok umma. Hehehe kan udah publis Hanchulnya mma, tapi Chacha mau itu di lanjutin ya Umma. Yang rated M. wajib di lanjut pokoknya. *maksa*

**ELFishyShfly:: **annyeong juga! Hehehe, yah kalau voting kemungkinan besar emang Siwon oppa pemenangnya. Tapi tenang aja, kemungkinan juga doanya chingu bakal terkabul kok! Mian lama updetnya.

**Dhikae:: **Wkwkwkwk, baru tau aku selain pingsan ternyata ada Ping to the san. Yesung masih siyok tuh, jadinya Cuma mlongo dengan tampang babonya. hehehe

**Sapphire Pearls:: **Anu, bukannya Yesung mau nyuekin Wookie tapi Yesung Cuma mau nenangin diri sebentar kok! #plakk. (Alasan doank).

**Ddangko86::** Ne, ini udah di updet. Tapi mian lama updetnya.

**Yamaknae:: **hehehe, aku juga gak tau kenapa nanggung gini *buagh

**Han Haneul:: **Yesung syok berat tuh, jadi gak bisa gerak deh! Karang Yesung udah sadar kok. hehe

**Kim Taena:: **Mian eonni, terlalu cepet ya? Abis ngebosenin sih ceritanya jadi Chacha pengen cepet2 tamatin deh. Hehehe, gak jadi tamat di chap ini eon, tamatnya chap depan. Yesung kan emang babo eon *buagh* di tendang Cloud.

**Childyewook:: **Siwon gak jahat kok saeng. Cuma terobsesi ama Wookie aja! hehehe

**SaranghaeYesung:: **Udah lanjut nih. Kalau di Voting yang menang Siwon, tapi yang menangin hati Wookie itu Yeppa bukan Siwon. hehehe

**Ira Cloudsomnia:: **benarkah? Ketinggalan ya Eonn? Hahaha, baca aja lagi Eon *maksa*. Aku gak misahin YeWook kok eon, mereka aja yang mau pisah. #plakk

**Elfrainyui:: **Saengku, u slalu review kok! Oh ya, Hwaiting buat UN besok ya! Mmm, Siwon udah tobat kok saeng. hehe

**Nanami Kawashi:: **he'em, kasihan banget Yeppa. Hehehe, endingnya gak jadi di chap ini tapi chap depan. Mian deh kalau banyak typonya. Gomawo udah di kasih tau!

**Imah hyun ae:: **YEEEEEEEE *teriak geje*. Akhirnya muncul juga silent readernya. Jangan lupa komen lagi ya chingu! Yeppa gak benci Wookie kok.

**CietyWookieLfRyeosomIndo:: **Gomawo udah di bilang keren. Ini updetannya.

**Yewook Lovers:: **Gomawo chingu. Ini chap 7 nya udah q updet. Mian menunggu lama.

Adakah yang tertinggal balesan reviewnya? Kalau ada yang terlewat ingetin chacha ya!

jeongmal gomawo untuk para reader semuanya.

Want to Review?

RnR Please….


	8. Chapter 8

Between Songsaengnim and Me (part 7)

.

Title: Between Songsaengnim and Me

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior **슈퍼주니어** *para **uke** jadi **yeoja***

Main Cast: YeWook couple

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali yang satu ini, alur ama plotnya mutlak milik author. Kekekekeke

.

Sesuai janji, Chacha updet 2 hari setelah part 6. Dan ini adalah LAST PARTnya..

.

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

Dengan tatapan kosong Wookie mulai menginjakkan kakinya di jalan yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Orang-orang yang semula terheran-heran melihat Wookie kini mulai berteriak memanggil yeoja mungil itu agar tak melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan raya. Tapi suara itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Wookie. Wookie sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua itu. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, lebih baik mati dari pada di benci oleh Yesung.

Kini tubuh mungil Wookie telah berada di tengah jalan raya. Wookie merentangkan kedua tangannya tanda dia telah bersiap menghadapi maut yang akan datang menjemputnya. Meskipun Wookie telah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal ini tapi entah mengapa Wookie merasa bahwa mungkin nanti dia akan menyesal telah melakukan ini. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terbesit masuk ke dalam pikirannya tapi segera di enyahkan pikiran itu dari otak Wookie.

Wookie sedikit mengernyitkan matanya saat ada sorot lampu dari arah depan menyapu matanya. Sedetik kemudian Wookie memejamkan matanya, dia tau apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ya, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang ke arahnya. Wookie semakin merapatkan pejaman matanya saat truk itu semakin mendekat dan,,,

BRAKKKKK

Tubuh Wookie terpental keluar dari jalan raya. Setetes darah mengalir dari kepala Wookie yang terbentur tapi Wookie masih dalam keadaan sadar. Wookie mengerang sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh di seberang jalan. Wookie melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur. Banyak orang-orang yang mulai mengerubungi Wookie dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan namja imut nan mungil itu. Wookie tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, karena matanya sungguh sangat berat untuk masih tetap terbuka hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya.

.

.

"Woo-kie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar babo!" kata seorang namja yang menangis di samping tubuh Wookie yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini semua masalah akan selesai ha? Dasar bodoh!" namja tampan itu semakin terisak melihat keadaan Wookie yang sungguh menyedihkan ini.

BRAKKK

Dengan tidak elitnya pintu ruangan itu di dobrak oleh seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari namja yang ada di dalam ruangan di mana tubuh Wookie terbaring tak berdaya di sana.

"WOOKIEEEE!" namja tampan yang baru mendobrak pintu itu segera menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi,

BUAGHH

"APA YANG SAJA KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI WOOKIE SEPERTI INI YESUNG?" Marah namja tampan yang dari tadi berada di ruangan Wookie, namja tampan itu langsung memukul Yesung saat Yesung mendekat ke ranjang Wookie.

"SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN KAU BAHWA KAU HARUS MENJAGA WOOKIE, TAPI KENAPA WOOKIE SAMPAI SEPERTI INI HAH?" teriak namja tampan itu kepada Yesung. Ya, namja tampan itu adalah Siwon.

"KALAU KAU TAK BECUS MENJAGANYA, AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEREBUT WOOKIE KEMBALI!" Lanjutnya.

"A, aku,,," Yesung tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia juga bingung apa yang harus Dia katakan kepada Siwon. Benar apa yang di katakana Siwon! Dia memang tak becus menjaga Wookienya, menjaga orang yang sangat di cintainya, menjaga orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi umma dari anak-anaknya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia lebih mementingkan perutnya daripada menjaga Wookienya.

"Engh,,,," suara erangan seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sesaat saat Siwon baru saja marah-marah.

"WOOKIE!" Teriak Yesung tak memperdulikan Siwon. Yesung langsung saja berlari menuju ranjang Wookie dan langsung menunduk sambil memegang tangan Wookie.

"O, op-pa?" Lirih Wookie sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Ne, chagi?" jawab Yesung yang mulai menangis antara senang bercampur sedih.

"Op, oppa aku,,"

"Sstt, jangan banyak bicara chagi! Aku sudah tau semuanya, jangan kau pikirkan lagi semua masalah kita. Kita mulai lagi dari awal ya?" Kata Yesung memotong kata-kata Wookie. Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis chagi!" ucap Yesung sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat Wookie.

"Aku tak akan menangis lagi asal oppa juga tidak menangis lagi!" jawab Wookie pelan.

"Ne,,!" kata Yesung

"Si, Siwon oppa?" kaget Wookie melihat Siwon berdiri terpaku di belakang Yesung. Wookie mulai berpikir tentang kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tadi.

_**.**_

_**Flashback (Wookie pov)**_

'_oppa, aku tidak sanggup lagi harus seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu yang selalu mengacuhkanku, apalagi kini kau sudah tak peduli sama sekali denganku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau membenciku oppa! Saranghae oppa, jeongmal saranghae!'__kataku pelan lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalanan yang cukup padat kendaraan._

_Aku tau orang-orang memperhatikanku, mereka mulai berteriak saat melihatku berjalan ke jalan raya. Tapi apa peduli mereka? Mereka kan tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku? Biarlah apa yang mereka katakan. Aku tak peduli, aku benar-benar tak sanggup harus seperti ini lagi._

_Dengan seluruh keberanianku aku merentangkan ke dua tanganku menghadap ke jalanan. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan mataku saat ada sorot lampu yang cukup terang menyapu mataku. Aku dapat melihatnya, melihat ada truk dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Aku siap, aku tak takut harus mati sekarang. Selamat tinggal Yesung oppa, Jeongmal Saranghae._

_BRAKKK_

_Au,_

_Aku meringis kesakitan saat tubuhku terpental. Bukan, bukan karena tertabrak! Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorongku saat truk itu sudah hampir menabrakku. Tapi saat orang itu mendorongku kepalaku terbentur aspal sehingga darah mengalir dari kepalaku._

"_Wookie, Wookie, bangun Wookie!" suara ini? bukankah suara ini suara Siwon oppa? Jadi dia yang menolongku tadi? Aku sempat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang sangat kalut. Di sampingnya juga berdiri banyak sekali orang yang mengerubungi kami. Aku merasakan kepalaku semakin berat hingga aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_**End off Flashback**_

.

"Oppa?" panggil Wookie pada Siwon

"Hem? Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" marah Siwon dengan sedikit senyuman yang kentara sekali sangat di paksakan olehnya.

"Mian oppa! Jeongmal mianhae. Dan gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku!" balas Wookie dengan senyum manisnya. Sepucat apapun wajah Wookie tapi senyumannya tetap saja manis, sangat manis malah menurut Siwon.

"Kalau aku datang terlambat entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kau dan bayimu Wookie!" lanjut Siwon kemudian.

"Bayi? Bayi apa maksudmu oppa?" heran Wookie.

"Kau hamil chagi!" kali ini Yesung yang menjawab pertanyaan dari istri tercintanya itu.

"Ji, jinjja oppa?" kaget sekaligus senang Wookie.

"Ne,," jawab Yesung singkat dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Siwoonie, Gomawo untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk Wookie!" Ucap Yesung ramah pada Siwon.

"Heh, tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. aku hanya tidak ingin Wookie melakukan hal nekat saja hanya gara-gara kau!" Sinis Siwon.

"Tapi jika kau tetap tak becus menjaganya, aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya!" lanjut Siwon.

"Oppppaaaaa!" rengek Wookie pada Siwon.

"Ah, ne! aku hanya bercanda Wookie." Jawab Siwon. Kali ini bukan senyum sinis yang keluar tapi senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh ya Wookie! Aku akan kembali jika kau sudah melahirkan. Dan mungkin juga saat itu aku sudah menemukan penggantimu." Ucap Siwon sambil mencium kening Wookie dan kemudian pergi.

"Eh? waeyo oppa?" heran Wookie melihat Yesung mukanya sudah di tekuk-tekuk.

"Ck, apa-apan dia itu? Pake cium-cium segala lagi!" kesal Yesung. Ooohhhh, ternyata Yesung cemburu toh.

"Hahaha, begitu saja oppa langsung cemburu!" tawa Wookie lemah. Ya, keadaan Wookie kan belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Yack! Jangan tertawa, wajar kan jika aku cemburu! Itu tandanya aku benar-benar cinta padamu Wookie!" kata Yesung kesal, tapi kemudian dia juga ikut tertawa bersama Wookie.

.

.

_**2 Bulan Kemudian**_

"Chagi, perutmu semakin besar saja sih?" goda Yesung pada Wookie.

"YAK, oppa babo ya! Kan aku lagi hamil oppa! Dasar oppa babo!" kesal Wookie

"hehehe, jangan ngambek donk! Ntar baby nya sedih lho kalau ummanya ngambek sama appanya!" kata Yesung

CUP

"Yaaaaa,, jangan mulai lagi deh oppa!" teriak Wookie saat Yesung berhasil mencuri satu ciuman darinya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Oppa?" panggil Wookie kemudian

"Ne?" jawab Yesung

"Besok adalah acara perpisahan untuk anak kelas 3 ya?" tanya Wookie. Raut muka Wookie kini berubah menjadi sedih. (*inget yang part 5 kan? Yang Yesung bilang sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan untuk kelas 3?*)

"Ne, besok memang acara perpisahan. Memangnya kenapa? Ah, kalau perpisahan kan berarti kau akan keluar. Dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihat istriku yang cantik dan imut ini memakai seragam sekolah lagi ya?" Kata Yesung sedikit menggoda Wookie dan mencubit hidung Wookie pelan.

"OPPA! AKU SERIUS TAU!" kesal Wookie pada Yesung yang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Ah, ne ne. Memangnya kenapa Chagi?" Tanya Yesung yang mulai ikutan serius.

"Oppa, apa kau tau bahwa teman-temanku sering bertanya ada apa denganku? Lalu kenapa aku jadi kelihatan tambah gemuk? Apalagi Minnie, Hyukkie dan Chullie selalu curiga padaku. Mereka mulai menyadari kalau perutku semakin membuncit." Curhat Wookie pada Yesung.

"Lalu? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan lulus chagi, lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Yesung

"Bukan itu oppa! Aku ingin bilang pada mereka bahwa aku hamil oppa. Tapi bukankah itu mustahil? Kalau aku di tanya siapa appa dari bayi ini aku pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Ingin sekali aku berteriak pada mereka semua bahwa kau milikku oppa dank au adalah appa dari bayiku ini!" Kata-kata Wookie semakin membuat Yesung merasa bersalah karena harus menyembunyikan semua kenyataan tentang dirinya dan Wookie.

"Apakah aku egois jika aku ingin mengatakan pada dunia kalau kau hanya milikku oppa?" kali ini air mata Wookie telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak chagi! Akulah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kita menyembunyikan semua ini. bersabarlah chagi, cepat atau lambat semua orang juga akan tau bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu!" ucap Yesung sambil menghapus air mata Wookie.

"Sekarang tidurlah! Kau harus istirahat untuk besok dan lagi kau kan hamil jadi jangan terlalu capek!" perintah Yesung lembut.

"Ne, oppa!" jawabnya

.

.

_**Esoknya**_

"Oppa, ayo bangun!" kata Wookie membangunkan Yesung yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ya sudah kalau oppa tak mau bangun. Aku tinggal saja!" lanjut Wookie.

"Huaaaaa,,," kaget Wookie

"Mau kemana hah?" Goda Yesung. Yap, sebelum sempat Wookie melarikan diri, Yesung telah menarik tangannya dan alhasil Wookie jatuh di atas tubuh Yesung. (jadi inget part 1 deh!)

"Sekolah oppa!" kata Wookie.

"Hm,, kalau ingat hari ini hari terakhir melihatmu pakai seragam aku jadi enggan untuk ke sekolah!" kata Yesung masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aish, jangan begitu oppa! Ayo cepat mandi dan berangkat!" ajak Wookie.

"Morning kiss dulu!" ucap Yesung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

CUP

"Sudah kan?" balas Wookie

"Kok sekilas? Kurang lama Wookie!" melas Yesung

"Kalau mau yang lebih nanti saja setelah acara ini selesai ya oppa!"

"Jinjja? Ah baiklah kalau gitu!" kata Yesung lalu bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

"OPPAAAAAA" teriak Wookie saat Yesung mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari Wookie dan Yesung langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

_**At School**_

"Berikutnya untuk kelas yang di bimbing Yesung Songsaengnim!" kata seorang pembawa acara pada pesta perpisahan untuk anak kelas 3.

"Ayo Wookie, jangan gugup ya!" kata Minnie memberi semangat saat giliran Wookie yang naik ke atas panggung untuk mengambil ijasah kelulusannya. Wookie mulai naik ke atas panggung.

'aneh sekali rasanya. Di depan suamiku sendiri aku harus pura-pura tak ada hubungan apapun! Hanya sebatas guru dan murid ya?' kata Wookie dalam hati dengan raut muka kecewa

"Khamsahamnida songsaengnim!" ucap Wookie sambil membungkuk saat menerima ijasah dari Yesung. Wookie tersenyum manis di depan guru sekaligus suaminya itu tapi Yesung tau senyumannya itu beda sekali dengan biasanya.

'Apa Wookie masih memikirkan yang tadi malam ya?' pikir Yesung.

Wookie segera turun karena sudah harus berganti dengan anak yang lainnya. Tapi langkah Wookie terhenti saat suara yesung menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Yesung yang merebut mic yang di pakai sang pembawa acara.

"Ada sedikit pengumuman di sini!" ucap Yesung membuat semua orang bingung.

"Mulai sekarang nama Ryeowook menjadi Kim Ryeowook. Marga Kim yang ku maksud di sini bukanlah marga Kim dari keluarga Ryeowook tapi marga Kim dari keluargaku!" ucapa Yesung.

DEG

'Oppa?' kaget Wookie. Wookie sama sekali tak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" bingung semua orang yang ada d ruangan itu.

"Dan untuk semua pihak di sekolah ini, semua murid dan semua yang hadir di sini, saya ingin minta ma'af. Sebenaranya saya dengan Kim Ryeowook telah menikah!" ucap Yesung

"MWO? MENIKAH?" semua yang hadirpun mulai rebut dengan pernyataan dari Yesung.

"Sudah lama kami menyembunyikan semua ini, kami benar-benar minta ma'af! Khususnya untuk murid-murid kelas saya, sebagai wali kelas saya tau saya bukanlah contoh yang baik karena sudah berbohong."

"Yesung songsaengnim? Apa yang kau katakan?" marah sang kepala sekolah.

"Lalu untuk orang yang paling ingin saya mintai ma'af. Kamu, Wookie! Ma'af karena kamu harus terus berbohong untuk melindungku agar tidak di pecat sebagai guru. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku tidak ingin kamu berbohong lagi!" lanjut Yesung

"YESUNG SONGSAENGNIM! APA-APAAN INI?" bentak kepala sekolah yang sudah benar-benar marah

"Wookie, kamu pasti di permainkan oleh Yesung Songsaengnim kan? Iya kan Wookie?" kata semua teman-teman Wookie berteriak kepadanya.

'oppa?' Wookie mulai menitikkan air matanya. Entah itu air mata bahagia atau sedih. Di sisi lain Wookie merasa bahagia dengan pengakuan Yesung tapi di sisi lainnya juga Wookie merasa sedih karena dengan pernyataan ini sdah jelas yesung akan mendapat sangsi yang tegas.

"ANI! Semua yang di katakan Yesung Songsaengnim adalah benar!" tegas Wookie membuat suasana jadi semakin kacau.

.

.

"Benar-benar tak bisa di ma'afkan!" marah Kepala Sekolah kepada Yesung dan WOokie yang saat ini telah berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Saya benar-benar minta ma'af." Ucap Yesung

"Yang jelas sebentar lagi aka nada rapat darurat untuk memutuskan hukuman kalian. Sementara kalian tunggu dulu disini!" perintah sang kepala sekolah. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku mungkin akan di pecat. Aku gagal sebagai suamimu Wookie!" ucap Yesung sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"A, aku,,, senang oppa! Kau adalah suami yang hebat. Oh ya, lagipula aku sempat cemas." ucap Wookie berusaha ceria di depan Yesung.

"Hah?" bingung Yesung

"Hahaha, kau tau oppa! Kalau aku lulus, pasti oppa akan di kelilingi banyak cewek-cewek. Jadi lebih baik seperti ini." jelas Wookie dengan tawa senangnya.

"Woo-kie?" Yesung benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakana istrinya itu.

"WOOKIE, YESUNG SONGSAENGNIM!" teriak orang-orang dari luar ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian semua?" kaget Wookie melihat sahabat dan teman-temannya ada di sana.

"Wookie, pakai ini! Yesung songsaengnim pakai jas ini! oh ya ini bunganya Wookie!" kata Hyukkie, Minnie dan Chullie.

"HAPPY WEDDING" teriak mereka semua

"Ayo semuanya foto bersama!" teriak Chullie yang sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Jeongmal mianhae aku telah berbohong apa kalian!" ucap Wookie meminta ma'af pada ke tiga sahabatnya

"Jangan menagis Wookie! Kami juga minta ma'af selama ini tak menyadarinya!" ucap Minnie di sertai anggukan dari Hyukkie dan Chullie yang setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Minnie.

"YESUNG SONGSAENGNIM! JANGAN BERHENTI KERJA YA? KALAU YESUNG SONGSAENGNIM DI PECAT KAMI AKAN KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI. KAMI AKAN PINDAH SEKOLAH. KAMI JUGA TAK AKAN MENGIJINKAN ADIK-ADIK KAMI SEKOLAH DI SINI!" teriak semua anak serempak membuat para guru berhampuran keluar hendak menghentikan aksi demo dari para siswanya. Tapi percuma mereka tidak bisa di hentikan.

.

.

"Senang sekali rasanya. karena banyak murid yang ada di pihaknya Yesung oppa, dia tidak jadi di pecat. Yesung oppa hanya mendapat hukuman menulis esay tentang permintaan ma'af dan peringatan keras saja. Dan sekarang kami tak perlu lagi menutupi tentang hubungan ini. dan lagi akan ada babyku! Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku saat ini"

.

**_^_END_^_**

.

.

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,,, akhirnya selesai juga! Chacha mohon jangan keroyok Chacha karena endingnya gaje kayak gini.

Tadinya sih mau bikin sad ending tapi banyak yang minta happy ending jadi Chacha ubah alurnya jadi kayak gini. Chacha sampai begadang semalam untuk bikin last Chapnya. Jadi mian kalau masih ada typonya.

.

.

Ehm,, seperti biasa! Sekarang waktunya balas review. Jika ada yang belum Chacha bales reviewnya readers semua bilang ya ke Chacha.

**OK, bales Review::**

**Min Hyorin:: **Ne, Wookie mau bunuh diri tapi gak jadi. Wah, seneng banget jadi ahjuma ri anaknya Yewook! Hehehe, Yesung udah berusaha nyari Wookie tapi sayang yang nemuin Wookie malah Wonpa. Hehehehehe.

**Yuera Kichito –Cloudyue291:: **Wookie selamet kok umma. Dia udah ama Yeppa lagi. Umma, umma mau ya liat chacha nangis darah? *lebey*, Buatin lah umma. Jarang-jarang kan ada Hanchul yg NC. Ya ya umma ya! *puppy eyes*

**Kyuhyunniewife:: **Wookie gak mati kok chingu. Dia udah kembali dengan Yeppa tuh!. hehehe

**Mauyeppaelf:: **hampir aja kok ketabraknya! Masih hampir. Emm, ini udah panjang belom ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan sesuai harapan chingu ya!

**Sapphire Pearls:: **engak kok, enggak! Wookie masih cinta ama Yeppa jadi dia gak mungkin semudah itu mati. Hahaha, Wookie gak denger tuh teriakannya chingu, tapi untung wookie ada yang nyelametin.

**Cilixtabi:: **Ne, happy ending kok chingu! Iya, gak pa-pa daripada gak ninggalin jejak sama sekali. Heheheh. Wah, masih lama deh kayaknya ngelahirinnya.

**Icha:: **hehehe, mau protes ha? Protes aja sama Yeppa yang udah bikin Wookie mau bunuh diri, jangan salahin aku. Ck, Wookie itu emang punya Yesung, bukan punya kamu cha! Kamu kan udah punya si koala babo nepsong. wkwkwkwkwk

**Melody:: **buset dah! Bisa mampus aku kalau sampe 100 part. Sampe part segini aja udah untung-untungan kok! Hehehe, mian ya harus ending sampe di sini.

**Fillipai:: **Ini udah happy ending chingu! Ah, gak pa-pa kok baru review, chingu mau review aja aku udah seneng kok! Salam kenal juga ya!

**Kykyucloudsomnia:: **hueeeee,,, jangan timpukin saya donk! Kan saya udah bilang jangan di timpukin! Lho? Jadi yang jahat ama Yewook aku nih? Waduh! Eh, mau donk di kirimin si Evil dia kan anaknya suamiku *Chullppa maksudnya* hehehe ngarep.

**Ddangko86:: **hehehe, bener juga ya! Dari pada gak di updet. Ini updetannya.

**Maki Kisaragi:: **Wkwkwkwk, ketinggalan ya Eon? Kan udah baca borongan tuh! Wuish,,, lengkap deh pokoknya kalau yang nyebutin Maki eonni. Hahaha pis eon. Eon, eonni cinta amat sich ama Yeppa. Kan Yeppa babo, cemburuan, berpikiran dingin, mudah kepancing emosinya pula. Apanya yang hebat coba? *buagh bugh *gampar kanan kiri.

**Han Haneul:: **terlalu panjang saeng kalau di habisin di part sebelumnya, jadi eonni jadi'in 2 part deh. Hehehehe. Tenang aja saeng, bayinya selamet kok, tadinya aku sempet mikir mau gugurin kandungannya Wookie sich. hehe

**Ichigo:: **Jangan bunuh Siwon oppa donk! Ntar Bummie gimana nasibnya? Yeppa emang babbo kok dari dulu! *buagh, di gebukin Cloud. Yah, kan kasihan Yeppa dari pagi belom makan. Trus habis beli makanan juga dia belum sempet makan. Kan niatnya mau makan di kamarnya Wookpa. hehehe

**Kim Ryesa:: **Eits, ntar kalau Wookpa ke rumahnya chingu Yeppa gak bisa nemuin Wookpa donk! Hehehe, udah updet nih! Salah pahamnya udah terselesaikan kok!

**White Violin:: **He'em, tebakannya bener banget, tak meleset sesentipun #plakk. Hehehe. Iya Chacha baru selesai ujian minggu kemaren. Wah berarti udah kuliah donk. Oh ya aku panggilnya eonni aja ya! #plakk, sok akrab.

**Yewook Lovers:: **udah terobati kan penasarannya? Wookie gak pa-pa kok! Ini jadinya Happy ending, banyak yang mau happy ending soalnya.

**Dhikae:: **tenang chingu! Wookie selamet kok! Huhuhu, sayangnya yang menemukan Wookie itu Siwon oppa, tapi endingnya ama Yesung kok.

**CuraQnDC10:: **hehehe, iya akhirnya Yeppa sadar juga! Udah ke jawab kan gimana tentang sekolah Wookie. Ah, happy end ama sad end. Jadinya happy end, soalnya banyak yang mau happy end sich!

**Childyewook:: **Jangan dong saeng, kasihan Yeppa kalau di banting. Sweatdrop kenapa saeng? Aneh ya ceritanya? Hehehe, maklum eonnimu ini lagi stress sich! *bukannya udah stress ya?* #plakk

**Saranghae Yesung:: **yeeee,,, *ikut tereak gaje*. Ini udah happy ending kan? Lagi UN ya? Sukses ya? Smoga nilainya memuaskan, aku juga baru selesai UN. Hehehehe

**Nanami Kawashi:: **Ne, Wokkie hamil. Hahaha, ddangko brother ya? Aku aja sampai lupa gak masukin mereka sama sekali dalam pic ini. E'em. Ini udah Happy ending kan? Wkwkwk

Ehm, untuk Thena eonni yang dari kemarin sakit semoga cepet sembuh ya Eon, trus buat saeng aku Yui yang lagi UN. Good Luck Yui chagi!

.

Jeongmal Gomawoyo untuk 135 reviewnya. Chacha gak nyangka bisa dapet review banyak kayak gini. Maklum lah chacha masih baru jadi author. Jangan lupa review lagi ya di last chap ini. sampai ketemu di ff gaje chacha lainnya ya! Habis ini chacha juga bakalan post ff Yewook lagi. Selain Yewook masih ada Zhoury ama Kyumin. Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya readers….

Want To Review?

RnR please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
